Una Apuesta de Corazon
by Miu-nia
Summary: Soul no sabe lo que siente por maka pero cuando los chicos enpiesan a fijarse en ella soul se siente celoso y aclara sus sentimiento pero por el miedo que maka lo rechace ase una apuesta para estar con ella
1. Chapter 1

**_UNA APUESTA DE CORAZON_**

**_..._**

**_Capitulo 1 "Que es lo que siento por ti?"_**

_Una mañana tranquila en Deth city...maka estaba preparando el desayuno y soul pues dormía como tronco en su cama_

_Maka:(Desde la cocina) SOUL YA DESPIERTA_

_Soul:...mmm 5 minutos mas..._

_soul estaba acurrucandose mas en las mantas cuando..._

_Blair:soul-kun vamos a jugar un ratito (tono seductor)_

_Soul:B...Blair?..._

_en eso blair se acerca mas a la cara de soul y apretando sus pechos con el pecho de soul _

_Soul:(hemorragia nasal)..._

_Blair:Nia~ (pesca la mano de soul y la pone en su pecho)_

_Maka:Soul te dije que te despertaras..._

_Soul:M..Ma...maka! esto no es lo que parece _

_Maka:A no y porque estas sangrando? _

_Soul:Yo..._

_Maka:Y porque blair esta arriba tuyo?_

_Soul:maka..._

_Maka:Y porque demonios TIENES UNA MANO EN SU PECHO?_

_Soul:estas sacando ideas equivocadas...(temblando)_

_Maka:(acercandose) (sacando un libro de 10.000 paginas)_

_Soul:No maka...ESPERA!_

_Maka:MAKA-CHOP_

_maka salio de la habitacion de soul echando humos se fue a la mesa a comer mientras que soul estaba en el piso con un chorrito de sangre que salia de su cabeza _

_Maka:(ve la hora) SOUL LEVÁNTATE QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE _

_Soul:si si... ya voy (frotandose la cabeza)_

_Maka se cepillo lo dientes para luego esperar a que soul terminara de vestirse,comer,y lavarse los dientes soul lo hizo rapido o de lo contrario se ganaba un buen maka-Chop _

_cuando terminaron bajaron las escaleras soulse subi en su moto con maka atras aferrandose al soul provocando que este se sonrojara_

_Soul:/pero que me pasa desde cuando me pongo rojo cuando maka me sujeta? aggg no importa debe ser por el calor nada mas/ _

_cuando llegaron a shibusen maka y soul se dirigieron a su salon pero cuando abrieron la puerta solo se escuchaba un grito que al parecer tanto maka como soul sabian de quien era_

_Black star:YAHOOOO! YA NO TIENEN PORQUE SUFRIR MAS SIMPLES MORTALES YA LLEGO SU DIOS PARA ILUMINAR SU ALMA_

_Todos:-_-u_

_Soul:Hola black star _

_Black star:OOO BUENOS DIAS VIEJO (chocando los puños con soul)_

_Kid:hola soul,black star _

_soul:hola kid_

_black star:hola rayitas _

_Maka:buenos dias kid,black star,tsubaki-chan,lizz,patty_

_todos ecepto soul:HOLA MAKA!_

_stein:sientente ya mocosos _

_Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos como siempre maka estaba atenta a lo que decia stein incluso si fuera una clase de dicepciones y soul que se aburria acostando su cabeza en su mano _

_cuando llego la hora del almuerzo enpesaron a comer tranquilamente cuando..._

_patty:jarafa jirafa jejejejejeje (patea un baso de jugo que cae en maka)_

_Maka:AAA esta fria _

_Patty:Lo siento maka (poniendo ojos cristalinos apunto de estallar en llanto)_

_Maka:No te preocupes no es nada se quitara si lo lavo _

_Kid:AAAAAAAA!_

_Soul:QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA PORQUE GRITAS_

_Kid:la..la..LA SIMETRIA DE MAKA SE PERDIOO (posision fetal)_

_maka ve y alli esta una parte de su traje estaba mojado y la otra parte esta seco se sentia incomoda _

_Liz:tranquilo kid es nada cierto maka?_

_Maka:si no te preocupes kid_

_Kid:NO LIZ!_

_Liz:SI! (parandose como soldado)_

_Kid:LLEVA A MAKA A CAMBIARSE DE ROPA,LO MEJOR SIMETRICO POSIBLE_

_Liz:(estrellitas en los ojos) SI VAMOS MAKA (arrastra a maka)_

* * *

_**CON MAKA Y LIZ-**  
_

_Maka:Liz no es nesesario que te molestes encerio /la verdad es que me siento pegajosa pero no quiero tener que probarme tanta ropa_

_Lz:No inporta maka,Kid me lo pidio y yo no puedo desobedecer _

_Maka:Solo cuando se trata de ropa le obedeces -_-u_

_Liz:je ...bueno maka prueba te este,este,este te quedara bien,me gusta este,y este_

_Maka:Liz solo es por un rato no voy a desfilar (sujetanto los 5 trajes) _

_Liz:maka es para que Soul se le caiga la baba _

_Maka:QUE TIENE QUE VER EL EN TODO ESTO (sonrojada)_

_Liz:No jinfas maka se que te gusta soul_

_Maka:A mi gustarme ese pervertido claro que no_

_Liz:Maka no tienes que finjir o de lo contrario te are probar todo esto (le enseña un clotet grande con mucha ropa)_

_Maka:Que mas da si me gusta soul pero el solo me ve como una amiga nada mas (baja la cabeza)_

_Liz:porque dices eso maka_

_Maka:Por favor liz ...soul solo se fija en chicas con los pechos gigantes..no se interesaria por una chica con pechos pequeños_

_Liz:Por favor maka hace mucho que dejaste de serlo tal vez no son tan grandes como los de blair pero ya no te puedes seguir llamando pecho plano_

_Maka:Pero..._

_Liz:Sin pero te dejare como una diosa que soul se le saldrá la baba_

_Maka:Gracias liz_

* * *

_**CON SOUL Y LOS DEMAS-**_

_Tsubaki:chicos no cren que maka y liz se estan tardando mucho?_

_Kid:Tienes razon ya devieron aver terminado con la simetria de maka_

_Soul:Kid basta_

_Black star:NO IGNOREN A SU DIOS...VAMOS A BUSCARLAS DEBEN DE ESTAR TRISTES DE NO SENTIR LA PRESENSIA DE SU GRAN DIOS JAJAJAJAJA_

_tsu/sou/kid: -_-u_

_Cuando entraron fueron a buscar a maka y liz al no encontrarlas en ninguna parte se dirigieron donde menos creian el baño_

_Black star:MAKA,LIZ ESTAN AQU...(shok)_

_Soul:Black star?_

_Tsubaki:(corre hacia el) estas bien black star _

_Kid:Que paso responde...patty despiertalo_

_Patty:SI! (se acerca a balck star) (Cambiando la voz) HEMOS VENIDO A BUSCAR AL UN GRAN DIOS!_

_Black star:AQUI ESTA SU DIOS...que? donde estoy?_

_Soul:Que te pasa black derrepente te quedaste en shok_

_Black star:AA SI (Apunta hacia donde estan el baño de chicas)_

_Liz:O HOLA CHICOS vinieron en el mejor momento quiero mostrarles a la nueva maka_

_Maka:NO..NO PIENSO SALIR _

_Liz:Vamos maka sal te ves linda_

_Maka:Esta bie... (sale del baño) y como me veo?_

_Tsubaki:Maka-chan te ves hermosa_

_Kid:Perfectamente simetrica _

_Maka:G..Gracias..chicos...(sonrojo) (mira a soul)_

_soul no dejaba de ver a maka estaba hermosa llevaba puesta una blusa blanca ajustada que dejaba ver sus curvas dejando ver sus hombros , una mini falda amarilla que no dejaba mucho ala imaginación, unas pantis negras que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus piernas y llevaba el pelo suelto._

_Liz:/sabia que caeria/ y tu soul que opinas _

_Soul:(susurro sin dejar de mirarla) hermosa /no mas que eso..porque me late tan fuerte el corazon? /_

_Maka:Gracias (sonrojada)_

_maka,tsubaki,liz,patty caminaban adelante hablando felizmente mietras que los chicos las miraban por detras hablando a esepcion a que soul no prestaba atencion solo podia ver a maka _

_Kid:que opinas tu soul?_

_Soul:ee? de que hablas_

_Black star:Que pasa viejo estas rojo_

_Soul:eee claro que no estoy rojo un chico tan cool como yo no se sonroja_

_Kid:Quien dijo que estabas sonrojado _

_Black star:Pense que estabas con calor _

_Kid:ademas no dejas de mirara a maka_

_black star:no me digas que estas_

_soul:que cosa (nervioso)_

_Black star/kid:Enamorado de maka_

_Soul:QUE?.claro ..ESO NO LES IMPORTA (acelera el paso)_

_Back star:Wow soul esta enamorado de la plana_

_Kid:BLACK STAR...soul no tiene nada de malo que te guste maka_

_Soul:A MI NO ME GUSTA MAKA!..NO MOLESTEN _

* * *

_**CON LAS CHICAS-**_

_Maka:que paso son soul,kid,y black_

_ Liz:Quizas se quedaron hablando por hay_

_Tsubaki:.../black star..no te metas en problemas/_

_Maka:Pasa algo tsubaki-chan_

_Tsubaki:N...No pasa nada jejejejej_

_Liz:Ves te lo dije maka soul se quedo con la baba _

_Tsubaki:Liz tiene razon maka soul no dejaba de verte_

_Maka:(sonroja) bueno vamos o stein nos disepcionara (camina sin ver a donde va cuando choca)_

_Chico1:/mira que tenemos aqui a una hermosa chica/_

_Maka:Perdon (se levanta y se va con las chicas)_

_Chico2:Esa era albarn esta hermosa _

_Chico3:albarn estas sexy_

_Soul con kid y black star escucharon los comentarios que decian hacia maka soul queria golpearlos pero kid y black lo detuvieron_

_Kid:Soul tranquilo solo son palabras _

_Black star:Soul estas celoso_

_Soul:NO ESTOY CELOSO...porque tendria que sentir celos de la plana de maka /aunque ya no lo es/_

_Chico1:Tal vez la invite a salir _

_Chico2:estas que me la como _

_Chico3: de vio estar desesperada para cambiar de look asi _

_Chico1:tal vez pero quien diria que detras de esas ropas escondía ese cuerpo _

_Soul y black y kid se quedaron de piedra ante tal comentarios tan cerdos hacia su amiga por lo que_

_soul:Kid...black..Sueltenme _

_kid y black no lo dejaban ir aunque lo consideraron pero sabian que si soltaban a soul el era capas de matar a esos chicos_

_Soul:KID,BLACK QUE ME SUELTEN (los aparto de un empujon) _

_kid y black se quedaron mirando a soul preguntadose..¿desde cuando soul es tan fuerte? por lo que no se dieron cuenta que soul caminaba hacia los chicos_

_Soul:/que se cren al decir eso/_

_Chico1:Ya quiero tenerla en mis brazos_

_Soul:A si que quieres tenerla en tus brazos eee?_

_Chico2:y tocar esa boca _

_Soul: también su boca (enojado)_

_Chico3:y tocar ese cuerpo_

_Soul ya no aguanto mas por los comentarios y les dio un puñetazo a cada uno de ellos tirandolos a la pared_

_Chicos1,2,3:QUE SOUL?_

_Soul:CON QUE QUIEREN TENERLA EN SUS BRAZOS,BESARLA Y TOCAR SU CUERPO NO? _

_soul con otro golpe los chicos trataron de defenderse pero no podían si tocar un solo pelo a soul ...kid y black miraban como los chico eran torturados_

_Kid:Oye soul no cres que estas esajerando_

_Black star:si no te ensucies las manos con estos idiotas_

_Soul:Solo un golpe siiii? (poniendo cara de niño pequeño)_

_Kid:Ya no agas pucheros _

_Black star:Esta bien solo un golpe _

_Chicos1,2,3:ESTAN LOCOS NOS VA A MATAR _

_Soul:Puedo kid?_

_Kid:AA Bueno _

_Chicos:O NO?_

_Soul:Gracias...Chicos parece que falto un golpe (les da un golpe en el estomago mandándolos a volar) Y LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE DIGAN ALGO ASI DE MI TEXNICO LE VA A IR PEOR ENTENDIDO_

_Chicos:S..SI_

_Soul:Bueno me siento mejor nos vamos?_

_Kid/black:S...SI /Nota mental:NUNCA molestar a soul/ _

_Soul y los chicos entraron al salon encontraron a maka rodeada por chicos ella solo los ignoraba pero se sentia muy incomoda kid y black volteron a ver a soul que le salia un aura de matar...soul camino rapido donde se encontraba maka_

_Soul:(se sienta al lado de maka) Hola makita_

_Maka:Soul? _

_Soul a ver que aun no se iban tomo a maka de la cintura atrallendola hacia el _

_Maka:S..Soul (sonrojada) /Pero que hace/_

_los chicos miraron con odio a soul pero en cambio el solo atrajo mas a maka para luego lanzarles una mirada de: "Alejense si saben lo que les conviene" los chicos resignaron y se fueron a sentar _

_Maka:Soul me puede soltar?_

_Soul:/que me pasa porque actuo de esa forma/_

_Maka:SOUL ME PUEDES SOLTAR DE UNA BUENA VEZ_

_Soul:No hasta que termines las clases _

_Soul no se daria el lujo de soltar a maka y dejar que esos chicos la "atacaran" de nuevo pero maka estaba confundida,feliz _

_Maka:/¿desde cuando soul es tan celoso y tan posesivo?)_

_Asi continuaron las clases soul por mas que maka pedia que la soltara el no lo hiso se resigno y estuvo asi toda la clase y soul en sus pensamientos_

_Soul:/..que me pasa porque me late rapido el corazon cuando te tengo cerca y porque me enfurece que estes con otros...hay maka...**¿que es lo que siento por ti?**? sera acaso que me e enamorado de ti?/_

* * *

_**BUENO ESTE FUE MI PRIMER CAPITULO DE UNA APUESTA DE CORAZON ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ^w^**_

_**Yo:Soul ya sentiras algo muy pronto**_

_**Soul:MM?**_

_**Maka:(sonrojo)**_

_**Yo:BUENO ADIOS NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAP**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Una Apuesta de Corazon**_

_**...**_

_**Capitulo 2 Enamorado de mi texnico**_

_****__En el capitulo anterior soul al ver que los chicos no dejaban a su texnico se sentó al lado de maka la tomo de la cintura atraiéndola hacia el cuando lo chicos se avían resignados maka le pidió a soul que la soltara pero el solo dijo que NO hasta que terminaran las clases maka se resigno y puso antencion a la clase (claro que nerviosa) y soul preguntándose porque habia actuado asi y que es lo que sentia por maka_

_Maka:Oye soul..._

_Soul:.../AAAGGG porque/_

_Maka:Soul...Oye me estas escuchando?_

_Soul:.../Que diablos me pasa/_

_Maka:SOUL ME PODRIAS PRESTAR ATENCION (tomando la cara de soul obligan dolo mirarla)_

_Soul:Que porque gri...(se da cuenta de la proximidad de sus caras) (sonrojo)_

_Maka:Estas bien te pusiste rojo _

_Soul:si estoy bien que es lo que quieres_

_Maka:Las clases terminaron y yo (nota que soul se acerca a su cara) /pero que hace../ (sonrojo)_

_Soul:si..? /se ve tan bonita sonrojada/ (acercándose) _

_Maka:Si me puedes soltar..._

_Soul:E? (mira hacia abajo sonrojándose)_

_en ejecto maka se encontraba sentada en sus piernas y su mano en su cadera impidiendo que se alejara de el_

_soul:Aa yo...(soltándola) lo siento_

_Maka:No..no importa /aa ni yo me di cuenta que estaba en sus piernas/_

_Soul:Nos vamos?_

_Maka:SI vamos _

_Soul:Quedate en la entrada yo iré a buscar la moto (camina hacia fuera)_

_Maka:/ni siquiera lo puedo ver sin sonrojarme..tranquila maka tranquila) (respirando y exalando)_

_Chico A:mira que tenemos aquí si no es mas ni menos que la señorita albarn_

_Chico B: Que hermosa te ves albarn _

_Maka:Que quieren?_

_Chico A:Que fiera _

_Maka:si no se van..._

_Chico B:Que haras si nos pateas se te verán las bragas_

_Chico A:Porque no vienes a divertirte con nosotros un rato (tomandola del los brazo)_

_Maka:SUELTENME...SOUL! / no tengo mi libro donde lo abre dejado?/ _

_Chico B:Vamos albarn te divertirás con nosotros no es nesesario llamar a evans_

_Voz:Enserio? Y yo puedo ir?_

_Chico A:Lo siento pero búscate a otra (sin mirarlo)_

_Voz:Yo tambien lo siento pero yo la quiero a ella_

_Chico B:QUE PARTE DE BUSCATE A OTRA NO ENTENDIS...EVANS?_

_Soul:Chicos me pueden decir que hacen con MI tenico_

_Chico AyB:Tranquilo evans solo queremos divertirnos...no albarn (mirandola)_

_Maka:NO!SUELTENME (forcejeando)_

_Soul:Yo veo que ella no quiere a si que la SUELTAN AHORA (furioso)_

_Chico A:Y que si no lo asemos somos mas grandes y fuertes que tu_

_Chico B:no queremos hacerte daño pequeño_

_Soul:PEQUEÑO? /Que les pasa tengo 17 no soy ningún pequeño/ no es mi culpa que ustedes repitan VIEJOS (tono de burla)_

_Voces:SOUL,MAKA!_

_Maka:CHICOS!_

_Liz:OYE TU DEJA A MAKA!_

_Tsubaki:suelten a maka-chan_

_Chico A:Pero tranquilas ustedes también pueden venir en especial tu (apuntando a tsubaki)_

_Black star:/QUE!?)COMO SE ATREVEN A INSULTAR A LA AMIGA DE UN DIOS _

_Soul:Ya basta suelten a maka y no se aorran su golpiza_

_Chico B:No esta linda carita la quiero (tomando el rostro de maka)_

_liz,tsubaki,kid,y balck star notaron la aura de muerte que desprendia soul por lo que intentaron sujetarlo_

_Liz:Tranquilo soul _

_Tsubaki:Si calma soul_

_Kid:controlate_

_Black star:.../puedo sentir lo que el...quiero golpearlos/_

_Soul:SUELTENME (logra soltarse) Ahora ustedes o la sueltan o ya veran_

_Chico AyB:Que haras pequeñin_

_ambos chicos sueltan a maka y ella corre donde tsubaki y liz abrazándolas _

_Maka:Ya vamonos soul_

_Soul:NO hasta que estos IMBESILES me las paguen por insultarme y por tocar lo que NO les pertenece _

_Maka:...soul.../lo que no les pertenece?/_

_Los chicos se acercaron a soul intentaron golperlo pero soul los fue mas rapido_

_Soul:Vamos que lentos son...solo les dire 5 cosas _

_Chicos:VAMOS PELEA EVANS (sudando)_

_Soul:NUNCA... (golpe en el estomado del chico A)_

_Chicos:AAAAA eso duele_

_Soul:TOQUEN... (golpe en la cara al chico B)_

_Chicos:/como es posible que un pequeño nos gane?!/_

_Soul:A MI...(levantando a los chicos)_

_Chicos:No nos mateees (haciendose pipi)_

_Soul:MAKA!( tirandolos al piso) _

_Maka:Que? (sonrojada)_

_Tsu/Li/kid/black:(juntando las palabras) Nunca toquen a mi maka?_

_Soul:Uf que buena forma de quitar el estres _

_Kid:(sacando el teléfono) hola si soy yo otra vez pueden venir a buscar a 2 chicos mas si...ee? si fue el ok _

_Liz:Como que ya a pasado otra vez?_

_Soul:Nos vamos maka?_

_Maka:si (se van)_

_Tsubaki: ya a pasado esto?_

_Black star:Si en todo el dia soul estuvo peleando o mas dicho golpeando a unos chicos que decian cosas de maka lo tratabamos de detener pero derrepente sacaba una fuerza de mil demonios PERO NO ES TAN FUERTE COMO SU GRAN DIOS NIAJAJAJAJAJAAJA _

_Liz:Y cuantos chicos a mandado al hispital?_

_Kid:5 chicos (ve que del cielo cae un chico al piso)_

_Tsubaki:estas bien? _

_Liz:que le paso?_

_Kid: (ve marcada una bota en su cara)aaa (suspiro) con este van 6 chicos_

* * *

_**CON SOUL Y MAKA-**_

_Maka:oye soul (sentada atras de soul en la moto)_

_Soul:que.../Estoy cansado/_

_Maka:Gracias..._

_Soul:no tienes nada que agradecer /lo ago con gusto/_

_en eso maka se aferra mas ala espalda de soul provocando que este se sonroje sonriendo cuando llegaron al apartamento maka recordo las palabras que dijo soul_

_Soul:(tirandose en el sillon) Este dia no fue para nada cool_

_Maka:(en la cosina) Oye soul?_

_Soul:Que pasa ahora..._

_Maka:es que.. (sonrojo)..sobre lo que dijiste _

_Soul:Lo que dije? /de que habla abre dicho algo malo/_

_Maka:lo que les dijiste... a esos chicos_

_Soul:...(recuerda) A eso...pues...lo dije..._

_Maka:/sera que soul siente lo mismo que yo/_

_Soul:No te agas iluciones maka solo lo dije porque...Para que te dejen en paz esos chicos alguien tan cool como yo no dice eso..._

_Maka:MAKA-CHOP /me equivoque el no siente nada por mi/ (enojada camina hacia su habitacion) _

_Soul:...X_X_

* * *

_**CUARTO DE .MAKA POV**_

_Maka:SOUL ERES UN IDIOTA POBRE DE QUIEN SE ENAMORE DE TI! /pues yo soy esa pobre que se enamoro de ti/ (saliendo lagrimas) pero como no si desde pequeños que nos conocimos y nos hicimos texnico y arma y tu con esa actitud de chico cool idiota despreocupado eres muy popular con las chicas como te fijarías en mi una chica con pecho pequeño que le encanta leer libros que no es popular con los chicos pero...igual no pude evitar enamorarme de ti_

* * *

**_SOUL POV:_**

_Que diablos por que me golpeo tan fuerte bueno tenia motivos de golpearme pero es que no se que me pasa me siento furioso cuando te veo con otro chico cuando les sonríes les hablas cuando te sonrojas por ellos aunque la cosa mas minima que te digan te sonrojes y lo que mas me pone furioso es que eso no te lo provoque yo... estaré sintiendo celos?..NO..no puedo sentirme celoso por maka es plana no tiene buen caracter..._

_**pero aun asi te gusta no soul?**_

_otra vez tu que no havias desaparecido?_

_**no siempre estare aqui en tu mente y sabes muy bien que estuviste celoso porque si no porque golpeaste a esos chicos?**_

_NO ESTOY CELOSO LOS GOLPE PORQUE NO ME GUSTO ESOS COMENTARIOS HACIA __**MI**__ TEXNICO_

_**si claro como tu digas evans mejor porque no hases tuya y listo ya no tendras que preocuparte de que otro de la robe **_

_PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES NO ME INPORTA QUE SE VALLA CON OTRO_

_**A no? entonces no te inportaria que maka se besara con otro que algun dia se case y tenga hijos con otro hombre'**_

_Yo..._

_**Vamos evans aceptalo te gusta tu texnico sabes que molesta que tengas tantas cosas en la cabeza**_

_pues mala suerte tuya no es mi culpa pensar tanto_

_**bueno pero entre aclare mas cosas mas espacio tengo de respirar**_

_ok pero lárgate para que pueda aclara mi mente_

_**Nos vemos evans**_

* * *

_Otra pelea con el maldito diablo que no me deja tranquilo pero si pienso en lo que dice no me gustaría que maka estuviera con otro, que no bese a nadie mas que yo...es que es raro acetar que a mi un chico cool este enamorado de una sosa,raton de laboratorio plana chica como maka aunque ella ya no es plana es mas es tiene una hermosa figura y es tierna cariñosa...BUENO LO ACEPTO,__**ME ENAMORE DE MI TEXNICO **__de esa chica sosa,raton de biblioteca bipolar de maka pero que pasa si ella no siente nada por mi AAAA pero no quiero que se valla con otro...que hago mmmm ...SE me ocurrio una idea brillante preparate maka _

* * *

_**Fin del soul pov**_

_asi soul se preparo para tramar su plan y maka se quedo dormida con lagrimas en los ojos _

* * *

**_BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY O TAL VEZ NO? NO SE PERO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO...QUE SERA LO QUE ESTA PLANEANDO SOUL _**

**_Yo:Soul me puedes decir que planeas?_**

**_Soul:mmm bueno bueno pero no digas nada (me lo dice en el oido) y te parece buena idea _**

**_Yo:Si me encanto yo iba a poner que la ibas obligabar a estar contigo_**

**_Soul:OYE YO NO SOU DE ESOS CHICOS_**

**_Yo:Ya lo se tranquilo pero tu idea es mal linda_**

**_Maka:Que idea?_**

**_Yo:Ya la veras despues maka jejeje_**

**_Maka: o-o?_**

**_Soul:Porque no vamos a comer algo _**

**_Maka:SI_**

**_Yo:BUENO ME DESPIDO BYE BYE _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Una Apuestas de Corazon_**

**_..._**

**_Capitulo 3 "La Apuesta"_**

**__**_En el cap anterior soul niega lo que dijo a esos chicos provocando que maka se sintiera triste y enojada ganándose un buen MAKA-CHOP su parte pero luego de una pelea mental con el diablillo soul se da cuenta que ama a maka pero tiene miedo al rechazo así que arma un plan para que maka se quede con el._

_soul:Listo bueno solo me falta hacer enojar a maka y listo /prepárate maka/_

_soul salio de su habitacion dirigiéndose al cuarto de maka pero cuando va a tocar la puerta suena el telefono_

_Soul:/buen momento para interrumpir/ alo?_

_Black star:OLA VIEJO QUIERES VENIR A UN PARTIDO DE BALONCESTO Y JUGAR CON TU GRAN DIOS? _

_Soul:mmm No puedo tengo algo que hacer /pero..me servira/_

_Black star:VAMOS SOUL NO LE HAGAS ESTO A TU MENTE QUE YA QUIERE VERME ACEPTAA_

_Soul:Esta bien solo si me ayudas a que finjas_

_Black star:Finjir?_

_Soul:si quiero que pretendas ser un chica que me pidió una cita_

_Black star:Y PORQUE UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO TENDRÍA QUE HACER ESO?_

_Soul:porque soy tu amigo.../no queria hacer esto pero.../ porque un dios siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar a sus súbditos en especial uno cool como yo_

_Black star:TIENES RAZON TE AYUDARE, UN DIOS TAN GRANDE COMO YO DEBE AYUDAR A SUS SUBDITOS _

_En ese momento maka sale de su cuarto soul lo nota y empieza el show_

_Soul:/que empieze el show/ No puedo ir lo siento_

_Maka lo mira se acerca a soul susurrandole quien era cuando de repente_

_black/chica:O SOUL MI AMOR ACEPTA SALIR CONMIGO PORFAVOR (imitando la voz de una chica)_

_Maka:(firiosa) /QUIEN DIABLOS ES ELLA?/ _

_Soul:/wow que bien imita la voz de una chica/ bueno yo como decirte que no si eres muy "convencible"_

_Black/chica:SOUUL~ aste el honor de ser mi novio o es que tienes novia porque dudo que maka sea buena novia _

_Soul:(mirando a maka) No se tal vez no este preparada para tener un novio tal cool como yo_

_Maka:/QUE COMO QUE NO ESTOY PREPARADA/ _

_black/chica:Bueno te llamo mas tarde para que me respondas (cuelga)_

_Maka:Soul como es eso de que no estoy preparada para tener un novio "cool"_

_Soul:Vamos maka no serias capaz de ser mi novia te da miedo_

_Maka:NO ME DA MIEDO /me encantaría ser tu novia/_

_Soul:apostemos_

_Maka:Una apuesta?_

_Soul: Tendrás que ser mi novia por Tres meses enteros _

_Maka:Y que gano yo?_

_Soul:Te comprare todos los libros que quieras _

_Maka:(ojos de estrellitas) enserio?_

_Soul:Si pero si aceptas no le diras a nadie de la apuesta sera nuestro secreto _

_Maka:(sonrojo) bien y que ganas tu si yo pierdo_

_Soul:Seras mi esclava por una semana_

_Maka:QUE?_

_Soul:si aceptas o tienes miedo?_

_Maka:claro que no..._

_Soul:espera maka todavia hay cosas_

_Maka:Que cosas?_

_Soul:Mira si seremos novios escuchame bien _

_Maka:?_

_Soul:1) Si te podre abrazar,tomar de la mano etc todo lo que inplique ser novios y tu NO me golpearas cuando lo haga _

_Maka:(sonrojo) QUE? _

_Soul:Dejame terminar (maka asiente) 2)NO le aras caso a ningun chico que no sea tu Novio osea yo y por ultimo 3)No me golpearas por cualquier cosa _

_Maka:La numero 3 no creo obedecerla pero lo otro si pero yo tambien quiero mis condiciones_

_Soul:Dimelas_

_Maka:1) No seré una novia sumisa 2)No pienso cambiar mi actitud de amor hacia los libros y 3)te podre golpear si ases una tonteria _

_Soul:... puedo vivir con eso y aceptas (dando la mano)_

_Maka:Acepto (estrechando la mano de soul) cuando enpesamos_

_Soul:/Al fin solo falta conquistarla y listo/ En este momento _

_En eso suena el telefono_

_Soul:Hola?_

_Black/chica:MI SOUULCITO Y ACEPTAS EL HONOR DE SER MI NOVIO_

_En eso mira a maka que lo mira con el ceño fruncido y el solo sonrie _

_Soul:Lo siento pero no acepto _

_Black/chica:PORQUE NO?_

_Soul:Ya tengo novia _

_en eso maka sonrie y se va a la cosina a preparase un sanduich_

_Black/chica:OOO ME MUERO MI CORAZON SE ROMPE NO ME AGAS ESTO AMORE MIO_

_Soul:Ya basta black maka se fue por cierto que bien imitas a una chica_

_Black star:al fin lo se soy muy buen actor_

_Soul:Yo no dije actor solo que te salia muy bien la voz de chica_

_Black star:y para que querias que hisiera de chica_

_Soul:fue un tarea /una tarea que con la que saque un 10/ pero no tenias que hacer de chica desesperada_

_Black star:solo actue como actua tu club de fans _

_ SI esas chicas si que estan desesperadas con que le aga caso_

_Black star:Bueno bendras al partido invite A kid y a las chicas_

_Soul:Bien voy a ir llevare a Mi novia_

_Black star:Novia? cual novia_

_Soul:ya veras adios (cuelga) OYE MAKA_

_Maka:Que pasa soul (comiendo su sanduich)_

_Soul:(ve una miga de pan cerca de los labios de maka) pareces una niña tienes una miga de pan _

_Maka:que donde (soul se acerca) que..que haces (sonrojo)_

_Soul:/no sabes cuanto quiero probar esos labios/ aqui (acercandose al rostro de maka)_

_Maka lo mira nerviosa soul se acerca a los labios de maka _

_Maka:/me va a besar?/_

_soul y maka se miran a los ojos luego soul saca la lengua lamiendo las comisura del labio derecho de maka_

_Soul:aqui /Que linda se ve sonrojada jajaja/ preparate que vamos a ir a ir a juagar baloncesto_

_Maka:/que acaba de hacer solo me quito la miga de pan? parezco una idiota/s..si ya voy (se va corriendo a su cuarto)_

* * *

_Asi soul y maka se fueron hasta la cancha de baloncesto que quedaba cerca de su apartamento _

_Black star:SOUL VIEJO AQUI ESTA TU DIOS _

_Kid:NO SE PODIAN TARDAR UN MINUTO MAS 7 MINUTOS TARDE ES MUY ASIMETRICO_

_liz:ya ya kid _

_Tsubaki:hola soul,maka-chan_

_Maka:Hola tsubaki-chan_

_Patty:jajajaja llegaron jajajaja_

_Black star:Y soul donde esta_

_Liz:estar quien black_

_Black star:La novia de soul_

_kid/liz/tsub:NOVIA? SOUL TIENE NOVIA?_

_Maka:/Ya lo sabe black/ (sonrojo) _

_Black star:Y soul no la veo donde esta_

_Soul:Aqui esta es que no la ves?_

_todos:NO_

_Kid:la unica que esta a tu lado es maka _

_Soul:Si_

_Todos:ESPERA MAKA ES TU NOVIA_

_Soul:ay ya ni que fuera feo para maka ¬_¬_

_Tsubaki:Es eso cierto maka,soul y tu son novios?_

_Maka:(mira a soul) s..si soul y yo somos novios_

_Black star:SOUL COMO PUEDES SER NOVIO DE LA PLANA_

_Maka:MAKA-CHOP_

_Soul toma a maka de la cadera acercandola a el maka se lo mira sorprendida y sonrojada _

_Soul:Si black,maka es mi novia cierto makita~_

_Maka:Si ¬/¬_

_Liz:felicidades _

_Tsubaki:felicidades maka-chan_

_Kid:Ya era tiempo_

_Black star:OYE SOUL ME ESTAS QUITANDO EL PROTAGONISMO_

_Todos:u-_-u_

_soul,kid,black,patty jugaron al baloncesto mientras que maka y tsubaki hablaban en la banca y liz se pintaba las uñas_

_Maka:quieres ir a comprar un helado Tsubaki-chan_

_Tsubaki:Claro maka-chan _

_maka enpiesa a caminar con tsubaki cuando soul lo nota para de jugar_

_Soul:OYE MAKA A DONDE VAS?_

_Maka:VOY A COMPRAR UNOS HELADOS /Desde cuando le digo a donde voy/_

_Black star:WOW soul pense que era broma lo de que maka era tu novia_

_Soul:Porque? (Enojado)_

_Black star:porque ustedes son diferentes poles opuestos pense que cuando maka tuviera novio seria un sabelotodo un nerd o algo _

_Soul:Pero ahora es MI novia no del sabelotodo nerd de tu imaginacion /ni nunca sera novia de nadie mas que la mia/_

_Kid:Ademas Black star no as escuchado sobre que los polos opuestos se atraen _

_Soul:/SI eso te apoyo kid/ _

_Patty:QUIERO HELADO JEJEJE HELADO JAJAJAJA (Se va corriendo tras maka y tsubaki)_

* * *

_**MIENTRAS CON MAKA Y TSUBAKI y PATTY**_

_Heladero:Que sabor le gustaria a las señoritas?_

_Maka:Yo quiero uno de vainilla /Que guapo/_

_el "heladero" era alto pelinegro y ojos azules llevaba puesta un jens y una polera de rayas _

_Tsubaki:Yo uno de chocolate_

_Patty:De jirafa jajajaja_

_Heladero:aqui tienes tu helado de chocolate y jirafa_

_tsu/patty:gracias_

_Heladero:Y aqui el de vainilla (se lo pasa a maka)_

_maka lo tomo perocuando se tronpiesa y se le cae el helado en la cara del heladero_

_Maka:Lo siento no fue mi intencion_

_Heladero:No hay problema lo lavo y listo_

_Maka:pero esa mancha no sale /a mi nunca se me salio de mi pantalon/ no tengo dinero para pagarte ni comprarme otro (baja la cabeza) perdon señor heladero_

_Heladero:no me llames asi llamame Kaito_

_Maka:yo soy Maka, pero no puedo dejarte asi que tengo que hacer para pagarte tu polera_

_Tsubaki:Kaito, maka no aceptara un "no hay problema" como respuesta_

_Maka:Dime que hago para pagarte _

_Kaito:mmm quiero que vengas a comer un helado conmigo asi pagaras tu deuda con mi polera aceptas_

_Maka:Es que yo..._

_Kaito:Tienes novio?_

_Maka:(sonrojo) s..si_

_Kaito:Pero ven a comer como una amiga _

_Maka:si lo pones asi acepto tsubaki ,patty pueden adelantarse _

_Tsubaki:Bueno maka-chan vamos ¿Patty?_

* * *

_**CON SOUL Y LOS DEMAS**_

_Patty:HELADO,HELADO,HELADO(cantando)_

_Liz:y tsubaki,y maka_

_Tsubaki:Ya estoy aqui_

_Soul:Y maka,tsubaki?_

_Patty:Ella tiene una cita con un chico jejejeejeje_

_Soul:Que? /Un chico?/ que chico y porque tiene una cita? (enojado)_

_Tsubaki:Tranquilo soul,maka no tenia obcion _

_Kid:No me digas que ese chico la obligo a tener una cita con el _

_Black star:Pero maka le pudo golpear con esos libros infernales _

_Tsubaki:Esque cuando maka acepto su helado se le callo en la polera de kaito y ella queria pagarla pero no tenia dinero y queria pagar de alguna forma _

_Soul:Con que se llama Kaito ee? / Como se atreve a chantajearla/adonde fueron tsubaki?_

_Tsubaki:fueron a esa heladeria (apunta a una heladeria de dos pisos) _

_Soul enpeso a caminar directo hacia la heladeria de la esquina detenido por kid _

_Kid:Soul no vallas a aser un show el hospital ya se canso de que enviaras a los chicos_

_Soul:No voy a ser un espectaculo kid solo marcare lo que es mio _

_Kid:/que posesivo es soul/ (rie)_

_ soul caminada des preocupadamente pero solo pensaba en formas de matar al chico que se atrevió a quitarle a su maka_

* * *

**_CON MAKA_**

_Maka:Dime porque quieres comer conmigo sabiendo que tengo novio?(echando helado a su boca)_

_Kaito:pues es que estaba aburrido y lo primero que vi es que estabamos en esta heladeria y tu que insistias en pagarme asi que puf se me vino a la mente esto_

_Maka:Pero me hubieras pedido que trabajara _

_Kaito:No dudo que quieras pasar todo tu dia sirviendo helados_

_Maka:jajajaja _

_Voz:te diviertes maka?_

_Maka:si...ESPERA ESA VOZ...SOUL!_

_Soul:Hola maka no me presentas a tu amigo_

_Maka:a si kaito el es soul mi..._

_Soul:Novio (sentándose al lado de maka)_

_Maka:si y el es kaito.._

_Kaito:el que maka mancho_

_Maka:Ya te perdi perdon _

_Soul:Maka lo manchaste? porque? te hizo algo?_

_Maka:No claro que me tronpese nada mas_

_Kaito:Oye maka puedes venir un momento tengo algo que decirte en el oido~_

_Soul:(ceño fruncido) _

_Maka se levanto y fue hacia kaito _

_Maka:Que es lo que quieres decirme_

_Kaito:(susurro) Tu novio es muy celoso (maka se sonroja)ademas la razon por la que te pedi venir es casi la misma razon quiero poner celosa a mi novia _

_Maka:AA ya veo entonces acepto (se sienta al lado de kaito)_

_Soul:Maka? /porque diablos se sienta al lado de ese tipo/ _

_Cuando derrepente aparece una chica con cabello largo negro ojos vnegro que miraba a maka con rabia dirigiendose a ella _

_Madison:Hola cariño quien es ella?_

_Maka:soy maka y tu_

_Madison:mi nombre es madison y se puede saber que haces con MI novio?_

_Kaito:me ensucio la polera ademas quien es...(no pudo continuar ya que madison lo interrumpe)_

_Madison:La polera?_

_Maka:De casualidad le manche con helado la polera_

_Madison:ya veo y quien es el (apuntando hacia soul) /que guapo es/_

_Maka:El es S_

_oul mi novio_

_Madison:TIENES NOVIO Y MAS ENCIMA QUIERES COQUETEAR CON MI NOVIO ERES UNA..._

_la chica iba a darle una cachetada a maka cuando le cae helado en la boca dejándola muda maka se le quedo viendo_

_Soul:No te atrevas a insultarla (fulminándola con la mirada) entendiste?_

_Maka:soul.../Gracias.../_

_Madison:COMO TE ATREVES...LA PROTEJES DESPUES DE QUE COQUETEA CON OTRO..._

_Maka no aguanto mas se paro _

_Maka:ESCUCHAME YO NO SOY UNA CUALQUIERA Y NO ESTABA COQUETEANDO CON KAITO (mirando a kaito) no se como te puede gustar alguien como ella_

_Kaito:Maka ella no es mi novia_

_Soul:A no? _

_Kaito:Mi novia es la que acaba de entrar _

_Entro una chica con cabello cafe corto,con ojos violeta se veia nerviosa _

_Kaito:ROUS AQUI _

_Rous:Kaito perdon, perdon no fue mi intencion llegar tarde en verdad que lo siento _

_Kaito:No te preocupes te presento a maka y soul y a la molestia_

_Madison se fue corriendo furiosa hacia el baño para quitarse el helado _

_Maka:un gusto_

_Rous:Un gusto soy Rous..kaito que te paso (apuntando a la polera)_

_Kaito:Jejeje_

_Maka:LO SIENTO se me callo el helado en su polera_

_Rous:NO te preocupes no hay problema (sonriendo) y tu quien eres_

_Soul:Me llamo soul_

_Kaito:Porque se te iso tarde que estabas haciendo?_

_Rous:Estaba consiguiendo esto (sacando un libro) EL LIBRO NUEVO QUE SOLO SE ESTRENA HOY _

_Maka:ESE ES EL NUEVO LIBRO QUE SALIO ASE UNOS DIAS? (con estrellitas en los ojos)_

_Rous:A ti tambien te gustan los libros?_

_Maka:Los amo_

_Kaito:otra vez un libro _

_Soul:ese es el libro que querias _

_Maka:Sip _

_soul/kaito:Les saldran hongos en la cabeza si len tanto_

_soul y kaito se miraron para luego sonreir _

_Kaito:no me digas que maka tambien en vez de ponerte primero como su novio elige un libro_

_Soul:Pues si _

_pasaron las horas hablando maka y rous sobre libros que les gustaban soul y kaito sobre lo que es vivir con ellas ganándose unos MAKA-CHOP cuando se iso tarde kaito y rous se fueron dejando a maka y soul solos_

* * *

_Maka:Oye soul estas enojado?_

_Soul:Porque tendria que estarlo solo porque te viniste a tomar un helado con kaito dejando me solo para luego sentarte a su lado dejando me sentado solo no claro que no lo estoy_

_Maka:Soul lo ise porque kaito queria poner celosa a su novia...vamos ademas porque tengo que darte explicaciones_

_Soul:Porque soy tu novio (acercandose a maka)_

_Maka:(sonrojo) si pero...yo _

_Soul:No importa vamos a casa (ofreciendole la mano)_

_Maka:SI (tomandola)_

_Asi maka y soul se dirigieron a su apartamento tomados de la mano feliz mente black star kid y las chicas avian visto lo que paso _

* * *

_**ESTO ES TODO POR HOY ESPERO LES GUSTE YA QUE SE ME VINIERON MUCHAS COSAS A LA MENTE QUIEN DIRIA QUE SOUL FUERA TAN CELOSO JAJAJA PERO ASI MAS LINDO (para mi y no se ustedes)**_

_**Yo:Soul me sorprende tus celos **_

_**Soul:Yo celoso de maka no bromes**_

_**Maka:Asi que no estas celoso eee**_

_**Soul:MAKA! yo pues **_

_**Maka:MAKA-CHOP**_

_**Soul:X_X**_

_**Yo:Creo que ya lo mataste**_

_**Maka:se recuperara mañana ^_^**_

_**Yo:bueno me despido de todos nos vemos en otro cap de ...**_

_**MA/YO:UNA APUESTA DE CORAZON!**_


	4. 4 Capítulo 4

**_Una Apuesta de Corazon_**

**_..._**

**_Capitulo 4 "Celos dominantes"_**

_En el cap anterior soul le propuso una apuesta a maka que deberían ser novios or tres meses enteros maka acepta pero tendrian que guardar el secreto de su apuesta cuando black los llama y les pide que ballan a jugar basket ball y asi soul les presenta a su novia que es maka cuando Tsubaki,Patty y maka van a comprar unos helados maka se trompiesa haciendo caer su helado en la polera de kaito al ver que no tenia dinero para pagarle deciden que coman un helado cuando tsubaki y patty vuelven soul les pregunta donde se metió maka las chicas responden que maka estaba pagando su error con un chico soul se pone celoso y va pero lo que le no sabe es que era para que la novia de kaito se pusiera celosa al terminar todo soul y maka vuelven al departamento _

_Maka:(abre la puerta del departamento) AAA Que cansancio(se tira al sillon)_

_Soul:O vamos maka te la pasaste comiendo helados y hablando de libros_

_Maka:Si tienes razon...oye soul_

_Soul:mm?_

_Maka:perdon.._

_Soul:Porque te disculpas?_

_Maka:Poque te deje solo para irme con un chico pero tu sabes que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie pero como no tenia dinero yo..._

_maka no pudo continuar ya que soul puso un dedo en su boca_

_Soul:Shhh...tranquila maka eso no importa pero me u vieras pedido ayuda sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo...pero que pasaba si ese chico te hacia algo o era un pervertido? /Nunca me perdonaría si te isieran daño/_

_Maka se sonrojo cuando soul quito el dedo de su boca maka iba a decirle algo pero no pudo ya que soul se enpeso a acercar a su rostro olvidando todo lo demas _

_Maka:Soul..._

_Soul:Maka..._

_Se vieron a los ojos para luego ver que solo quedaban a solo unos centímetros, sentían la respiracion del uno del otro y espesaron a rozar sus labios dando una descarga eléctrica a sus cuerpos_

_Maka:/soul y yo nos vamos a besar/ (cerrando los ojos)_

_Soul:/al fin podre probar esos hermosos labios...Mas vale que nadie intervenga en este momento/ (cerrando los ojos)_

_Ya no quedaba nada pero cuando de repente la puerta se enpeso a abrir dejando a una chica con cabellos morados y orejas de gato _

_Blair:Nia~ BLAIR YA ESTA EN CASA _

_Maka enpujo a soul tirándolo al piso _

_Blair:Nia~ Interrumpo algo importante?_

_Maka:No que va claro que no jejejeje (nerviosa)_

_Blair:Y porque soul-kun y tu estan sonrojados?_

_Soul:Sonrojados? debe de ser tu imaginación blir (volteando hacia otro lado)_

_Blair:ya veo...(mira a soul) NIA SOUL-KUN VAMOS A JUGAR ~_

_Blir se lanza a soul dejando sus pechos en la cara de soul provocando que este tenga una hemorragia maka al ver esto se fue a su cuarto dando un portazo_

* * *

**_Maka pov:_**

_SOUL ERES UN IDIOTA me repeti una y otra vez en mi mente pensar que ase unos momentos estábamos apunto de darnos un beso y llega blair para volver todo a lo mismo el desangrando por unos pechos se supone que ahora YO soy su novia aunque...solo fue por la apuesta ...Como es que llegamos a esto? de hace cuando que conozco a soul? cuando llaguamos a vivir aqui en deth city? tantas preguntas rondan en mi cuando te vi en aquel cuarto oscuro tocando una melodia que expresaba tristeza,nostalgia,soledad pero a aunque yo no entiendo la musica a mi me pareció muy bella y de aquel momento nos volvimos técnico y arma y ahora que me enamore de ti pero ahora que lo pienso porque no aprovechar que somos "novios" para intentar que te fijes en mi? bueno eso lo pensare después mejor me duermo que mañana tenemos clases...buenas noches soul~_

* * *

_Soul cuando al fin pudo quitarse a blair de emcima recordo lo que habia pasado hace unos minutos con maka y que blair los interrumpio miro a blair con el ceño fruncido_

_Blair:Nia~ poque soul-kun mira asi a blair?_

_Soul:TE PARECE POCO LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER?_

_Blair:que hise acaso en verdad interrumpi un momento con maka-chan?_

_Soul:YO...yo...ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA (se para y se va a su cuarpo)_

_Blair:Blair no entiende nada que paso con ellos dos...mmm Ya se nia~_

_Blair se dirige al telefono para marcar el numero de liz_

* * *

_**TELEFONO-**_

_Liz:Alo?_

_Blair:Nia~ _

_Liz:Blair que pasa?_

_Blair:Liz-chan tu sabes que paso entre soul-kun y maka-chan _

_Liz:Esque no sabias?_

_Blair:Saber que?_

_Liz:Que maka y soul son novios_

_Blair:(feliz)ENSERIO ya era hora _

_Liz:la hubieras visto hoy maka se mojo con jugo y tuvo que cambiarse la vesti como una diosa a todos lo chicos se le salia la baba y soul no era la exepcion tengo tanta ropa que le quedaria de maravilla a maka_

_Blair:Nia~ No haber problema blair va a buscar la ropa y ya veras mañana_

_Liz:Ok te espero adios (cuelga)_

* * *

_En la mañana en el apartamento de maka y soul_

_**maka pov:**_

_aaa ya es de día sera mejor que me valla a bañar me levanto cojo mis productos de baño y voy preparando la tina tengo mucho tiempo ya que me levante una hora antes de lo acostumbrado me dirijo al baño me desvisto y me meto en la tina que relajante se siente sentir el agua caliente contra mi cuerpo me relaja y así puedo pensar mejor que are ahora? solo sabrán lo nuestro nuestros amigo o ...bueno no importa._

_me quedo un rato en la tina cuando decido salir como soul aun sigue durmiendo y blair no se donde este salgo solo con una toalla hacia mi cuarto entro y voy al ropero cuando lo abro..._

_**FIN DEL MAKA POV**_

* * *

_Maka:QUE ES TODO ESTO?_

_Blair:(Entrando en el cuarto de maka) Que pasa maka-chan_

_Maka:Blair me puedes explicar que es todo esto?_

_Blair: a maka gustar regalo de liz-chan y blair?_

_Maka:Pero blair..._

_Blair:si?_

_Maka:DONDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI ROPA? (furiosa)_

_Blair:Pues digamos que la tiene liz-chan pero no te preocupes maka-chan asi le gustaras mas a soul-kun y le sacaras celos_

_Maka:(sonrojada) /tiene razon si me visto asi los chicos me pondrán atención...provocando celos en soul?/ bueno que se le puede aser pero no se que ponerme? es mucha ropa _

_Blair:BLAIR TE ALLUDARA NIAA~_

_Maka:b...bueno /tengo un mal presentimiento/_

* * *

_Soul despues de un rato al escuchar gritos despierta y sale de su cuarto en Boxer camina al cuarto de maka y golpea la puerta_

_Soul:Oye maka porque tanto ruido.._

_Maka:SOOOUULL! (grita) AAYUUDAMEE!_

_Soul:MAKA! (intenta abrir la puerta) (cuando va a combertir su brazo en guadaña la puerta se abre dejando la cabeza de blair)_

_Blair:No te preocupes soul-kun maka esta muy bien jejejje_

_Soul:Blair que le estas haciendo a maka?_

_Blair:ya veras soul-kun ahora podrias hacer el desayuno tu maka se tardara un rato_

_Soul:O..Ok?_

_Soul en peso a hacer el desayuno mientras que se escuchaban gritos de maka en su cuarto cuando soul termino puso los platos y sivio el desayuno fue hacia el cuarto de maka toco la puerta_

_Soul:OYE MAKA YA SE NOS VA A SER TARDE_

_Maka:YA VOY SOUL!_

_soul se fue a sentar cuando se abre la puerta y salen maka y blair maka de nuevo usaba ropa que se le ajustaba,solo que esta vez si llevaba sus coletas maka se fue a sentar pero despues se dio cuenta que soul no le quitaba la mirada de encima_

_Maka:Soul? estas bien?_

_Soul:S..si /Pero que hermosa se ve/_

_Maka:/porque esta tan sonrojado? sera posible/oye soul ..._

_ ? /Controlate/_

_Maka:yo...te queria decir...tu me.../ porque es tan dificil/ no importa _

_Soul se para y se arrodilla para levantar el menton de maka_

_Soul:que pasa?_

_Maka:Pues yo..._

_soul y maka se miran a los ojos maka estaba muy sonrojada pero despues sus caras se empiezan a acercar cuando solo faltaban unos __milímetros_

_Blair:Maka-chan,sou-kun perdon por interrumpir pero se le va a ser tarde (mostrando el reloj)_

_soul y maka se separan sonrojados maka come rápido junto con soul para luego salir corriendo hacia la moto se subieron y se marcharon hacia shibusen_

* * *

_**EN SHIBUSEN-**  
_

_Maka:Bueno yo me voy a adelantar para que estacione tranquilo la moto...(enpiesa a caminar pero algo la detuvo__)_

_Soul:No acompañame no es ninguna molestia /no dejare que ningun otro pervertido se te acerque/_

_Maka:Bien (le sonrie)_

_Soul y maka fueron a dejar la moto pero no podían evitar las miradas de los chicos y chicas que los miraban_

_Maka:/OTRA VEZ ESAS FANS/ (molesta)_

_Soul:/A HOY NO CHICOS HOY MAKA NO SERA DE NINGUNO DE USTEDES/_

_Cuando entraron a shibusen se fuero caminando pero soul fue detenido por un grupo de chicas no eran ni nada menos ni nada mas que su club de fans_

_fans:HOLA SOUL -sempai~!_

_Soul:__hola __/otra vez estas locas/ (intento caminar pero fue detenido otra vez)_

_ Fan 1:Soul-sempai porque no viene con nosotras un ratito _

_Soul:mmm no se /veamos si maka se pone celosa/ (sonriendo)_

_Fans:KIAAA ES TAN LINDO_

_maka que estaba alli estaba furiosa asi que empeso a caminar _

_Maka:/Sou idiota se supone que no le prestarias caso a esas chicas/_

_Soul:/jajaja que linda/_

_Fans:Soul-sempai (se cuelgan su sus brazos)_

_Soul:Quitense de encima! (trata de soltarse) Maka ayudame!_

_Maka:Que te diviertas veo que vas a perder..._

_Liz:MAKA! buenos dias_

_Maka:Buenas Liz_

_Tsuabaki:Ola liz,maka-chan_

_maka/liz:Buenos dias tsubaki _

_Black star:YAHOOOOO BUENAS SIMPLES MORTALES YA NO LLOREN QUE LLEGO SU DIOS_

_Kid:Buenos dias chicas_

_Liz/tsu/ma:Buenos dias kid_

_Black star:Y Soul?_

_Maka:(ceño frucido) alli (apuntando)_

_Kid:soul?_

_Soul:ayudenme a quitarme a estas locas de encima _

_Fans:KIAA SOUL-SEMPAI ESTAN MALO~~_

_Black star:OYE SOU NO ME QUITES EL PROTAGONISMO OTRA VEZ_

_Soul:SI QUIERES QUEDATELO PERO SACAME _

_Tsubaki:Porque no vas maka sesupone que eres su novia?_

_Maka:si pero.._

_Liz:se me ocurrio una mejor idea ven maka (jala a maka)_

_Maka:A donde vamos liz?_

_Liz:ya veras oigan todos vengan_

_Todos:?_

_Liz:ponte aqui maka (la pone en el centro del patio de shibuses_

_Maka:bueno_

_Liz:Ahora solo hay que esperar_

_Maka:Esperar? /que trama/_

_Liz:black star kid quiero que me digan cuando soul este cerca entendido_

_Black star:Y porque tengo que obedecerse simple mortal_

_Liz:Porque si no me obedeces los castro ENTENDIDO! (mirada espesante)_

_Kid/black:SI! (con miendo) NOS VAMOS JEFA (se van a ver a sou)_

_Maka siguia en su lugar si moverse preguntando porque tenia que quedarse ally hasta que black y kid llegaron_

_Black star:Listo viene para aca con muchas chicas en sus brazos_

_Kid:parece que e pobre no se as puede quitar de encima_

_Maka:Him (enojada) /que se cree sesuponde que.../_

_Liz:(ve que a a vuelta esta soul) /que enpiese e momento/ (susurra en el oido de maka) maka ahora veremos si soul aguanta _

_Maka:Que? a que te refieres (susurro)_

_Liz:Vamos a poner celoso a soul _

_Maka:QUE ESTAS LOCA_

_Liz:NO grites solo cumple y te doy el libro que quieras solo UNO_

_Maka:Bueno que tengo que hacer_

_Liz:Tienes que coquetear con los chicos que apareceran despues_

_Maka:QUE.../coquetear...pero si eso/_

_Liz:LIBRO~_

_Maka:ESTA BIEN pero de donde sacaras a los chicos_

_Liz:Eso me encargo yo (se separa de Maka) PATTY!_

_patty:HAY! (saca una camara) jajaja sonrie maka_

_Maka:Que porque me sacan fotos paren _

_Liz:es parte del plan tu solo sonrie si?_

_Maka:Esta bien_

_Patty:listo jjejejeje ahora buelvo_

_Maka:? para que eran las fotos liz?_

_Liz:ya veras en 5..4.._

_Maka:/porque cuenta/oye liz..._

_Liz:(ve a soul arrastras con las chicas) 3...2.._

_Maka:(ve a soul y se enoja) /ese tonto/_

_Liz:1..0 _

_de repente se escuchan ruidos y el piso empieza a temblar se esuchan gritos pero no se distintiguian muy bien y patty que estaba adelante riendose _

_Patty:one-chan listo jejeje_

_Liz:Bueno maka parate en el punto_

_Maka:Ok /que son esos gritos se escuchan diciendo...no puede ser/_

_Liz:black star,tsubaki,kid,patty retrocedan _

_todos retrocedieron para luego ver que venían chicos corriendo llamando a maka (eran mas menos unos 10 chicos)_

_Maka:QUE (trata de correr pero cuando iba a dar un paso ya estaba acorralada por los 10 chicos) /pero que demonios?/ (mira a liz) _

_Liz:MAKA (le guiña el ojo)_

_Maka:/quiere que coqueteo con todos TT_TT) _

_Chico1 y 4:Ola señorita albarn estas muy linda hoy (seductor)_

_Maka:gracias (sonrojada)_

_Chico2y6:OO que tierna estas sonrojada_

_Maka:ESO NO ES CIERTO_

_Chico3y5:/Es bipolar?/ ahora una fiera_

_Liz:OYE MAKA HAZLO_

_Maka:bien (__Maka miro a los chicos) chicos?_

_Todos:Si maka-chan~_

_Maka:(susurrando) Me podrias cargar esto porfavor (se acerca a uno de ellos) _

_Chico1:si (sonrojado) _

_Liz:bueno chicos y soul?_

_Kid:mm alli atras_

_Soul estaba mirando a maka con el ceño fruncido pero no se movia mientras que las chicas peleaban por quien tendria una cita con"su" soul-sempai_

_Black star:esta celoso JAJAJAJAJAJA_

_Soul:/QUE DEMONIOS...Y porque maka no se los quita de encima no puede ser no esta...no espera ella se acerco asu oido maka es ¿coqueteando con esos idiotas?/_

_Maka derrepente se paro para ver a soul que a miraba con el ceño fruncido_

_Maka:/jajaja esta celoso/ (maka no se dio cuenta cuando unos de los chicos a tomo de la cintura) QUE HACES SUELTAME_

_chico:vamos _

_Soul:/QUE CREE QUE LE ASE/ _

_Liz:Creo que se esta saliendo de control todo esto_

_Kid:Saca a maka de hay o abra mas golpes _

_Liz:si vamos_

_liz caminaba hacia donde estaba maka pero cuando vio como un chico tenia a maka de la cara_

_Maka:OYE SUELTAME MALDITO!_

_Soul:/mas les vale que la suelten o no me podre contener /_

_Maka forcejeaba cuando otro chico la beso en a mejilla_

_Soul/LISTO MI VASO DE CALMA SE CALLO/ _

_Fans:Soul-sempai estas bien_

_Soul:Chicas sueltenme (sin mirarlas)_

_Fans 1:Vamos soul-sempai deja a maka con uno de ellos _

_Soul:NO!_

_Fans:QUE! (enojada) (se agarran mas fuerte al brazo de soul)_

_Kid:chicas quitense si no quieren que soul les aga daño _

_las fans de soul dudaron pero luego lo soltaron con miedo ya que soul haora solo tenia una aura negra de muerte_

_Back star:KID HAY QUE DETENERLO_

_Kid:si!_

_kid tomaron los brazos de soul para detenerlo pero soul los arrastraba con el _

_Maka:OYE ME PORQUE ISISTE ESO!_

_chicos:ESO NO SE VALE YO TAMBIEN QUIERO (los chicos se acercaron a la cara de maka)_

_Tsubaki:BASTA SUELTEN A MAKA-CHAN (tirando e brazo de unos 2 chicos)_

_chico1:OO Tsubaki si tambien quieres atencion solo dilo_

_Tsubaki:Que?_

_Chico2:Con gusto te daremos un beso_

_Tsubaki:N.._

_tsubaki trato de retroceder pero choco con la pared uno la tomo de los brazos para detenerla mientras que los otro se acercaba a su cara_

_Tsubaki:NOOOO BLACK STAR! ALEJENSE_

_Black que estaba deteniendo a un soul enfurecido escucho a su arma en miro donde provino el grito para ver a unos 2 chico uno la tenia sujeta mientras el otro trataba de besarla a verlo solto a a soul_

_Black star:KID Suelta a soul (con la cara hacia el piso)_

_Kid:estas loco los va a matar_

_Soul:esque no lo entiendes Kid?_

_Black star:Nos quieren arrebatar algo que NOS pertenece_

_Kid:? (suelta a soul) que se le puede aser vayan _

_Liz:chicos deténganse haora _

_2 chicos se acercaron a liz _

_Chicos:Quieres jugar _

_Liz:NO CRETINOS_

_Patty:USTEDES ALEJENSE DE MI ONE-CHAN O LOS MATO! _

_los 5 chicos vieron a Patty y salieron corriendo patty se acerco a Liz_

_Liz:PATTY GRACIAS _

_Patty:JEJEJEJE cobardes JEJEJE_

_Tsubaki:NOO ALEJENSE POR FAVOR _

_Chicos:te vas a divertir _

_Tsubaki:Black star...(susurra)_

_Black star:USTEDES RENACUAJOS SUELTEN A MI TSUBAKI_

_Tsubaki:(sonrojo) /mi tsubaki/_

_chicos:Y QUE HARAS EE_

_Black star:esperaba que dijieran eso jejeje _

* * *

_**CON MAKA -**  
_

_Maka:YA VALE QUÍTENSE __AHORA_

_Chico:Maka~ (la toma de a mano)_

_Soul:QUITA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE **MI **NOVIA!_

_Maka se da vuelta y ve a soul con un aura negra por detras se notaba que estaba enojado o mas dicho furioso_

_Todos los chicos y as fans miraron a soul con sorpresas los chicos enojados y as fans celosas_

_Maka:Soul...(sonrie) _

_Chicos:Tu novia? no es cierto no maka_

_Maka:Si lo es soul es **MI** novio (mirando alas chicas que se morian por celos)_

_Soul:Asi que le agradeceria que no la tocaran si no quieren pagar las concecuencias_

_Chicos:somos 6 contra uno vas a perder_

_Soul:Aaa bueno ustedes se lo buscaron...(se acerca y los otros chicos corren para golpear a soul) que cansancio (susurro) /bueno me desquitare con estos/_

* * *

_Kid:(marcando en su celular) Alo si soy yo kid...a como lo sabian...si creo que seran 8 simetricos golpeados si...bueno adios_

_Liz:A quien llamaste kid?_

_Kid:al hospital _

_Liz:jajaja me lo suponia_

* * *

_**MAS TARDE-**  
_

_Black star:OYE SOUL AQUI TIENES A LOS OTROS _

_Black star tenia a los dos chicos en su brazo con como sacos de papas lo tiro junto a los 6 chicos que soul ya avia golpeado_

_Soul:Bueno espero que hayan aprendido..._

_Black star:A no molestar _

_Chicos:que cosa? (apenas en pie)_

_Soul/black:A NUESTRAS CHICAS! _

_Chicos:S..SI _

_de repente viene kid y se acerca los chicos_

_Kid:tomen esto esperen en esta direccion los paramedicos vendran en un rato_

_chicos:Gracias (se van a con dolores)_

_Maka:Soul no crees que los traumaste?_

_Soul:pues se lo merecen _

_Maka:mm? porque_

_Soul:por tocar a MI novia ademas _

_Maka:?_

_Soul:PORQUE DEMONIOS LES ESTABAS COQUETEANDO? RECUERDA QUE ERES MI NOVIA!_

_Maka:NO ME GRITES TU HACÍAS LO MISMO CON ESAS CHICAS Y QUE SEA TU NOVIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER_

_maka enpeso a caminar a dentro de shibusen enojada cuando soul la detiene _

_Soul:YO no estaba coqueteando con ellas,ellas lo acian conmigo_

_Maka:si claro entonces yo no estaba coqueteando con ellos_

_Soul:BUENO YA dejemos esto hasta aqui PERDON_

_Maka:Porque te disculpas_

_Soul:por averte dejado y quedarme con esas locas_

_Maka:(sonrie) esta bien pero vamos que se nos hacer tarde_

_Soul:si_

* * *

_**BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP 4 ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS SOUL,SOUL,SOUL QUE LINDO SE VE CUANDO SE PONE CELOSO /**  
_

**_Yo:jajaja que celoso eres_**

**_Soul:Yo no estaba celoso de maka_**

**_Maka:A no?_**

**_Soul:No _**

**_Maka:Entonces no te inporta que salga con uno de esos chicos_**

**_Soul:Ally cambia la cosa no puedes salir con ellos_**

**_yo:Y porque no puede ellas es mujer libre_**

**_Maka:si_**

**_Soul:Porque ahora eres MI novia_**

**_Maka:(Sonrojo)_**

**_Yo:ooooo interesante _**

**_Soul:him_**

**_Yo:BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR HOY ME DESPIDO ADIOS BYE BYE_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Una Apuesta de Corazon**_

_**...**_

_**Capitulo 5 "Primera cita"**_

_En el cap anterior las fans de soul lo siguieron provocando que maka se enojara y Liz armara un plan. consistia encelar a soul pero el plan se fue fuera de control los chicos trataro_

_n de sobrepasarse con tsubaki,Liz,y maka pero como siempre tsubaki fue salvada por Black star dejando a los chicos en K.O y Patty que salvo a su hermana Liz y soul pues el sabe como arreglárselas para alejarlos de maka cuando termino todo los chicos se fueron a dentro de shibusen._

_Black star:Soul tienes Razon me desahogue con esos tipos_

_Soul:Es bueno para el estrés te libera de tencion_

_Kid:Chicos la cuenta del hospital la pagan ustedes ¬_¬_

_Liz:LO SIENTO MAKA,TSUBAKI TT_TT_

_Tsubaki:Tranquila Liz no estamos molestas ^_^_

_Maka :Si Liz no nos molesta que esos chicos intentaran besarnos y sobrepasarse con nosostras tranquila no te guardamos rencor ^_^_

_Liz:que tengo que hacer para que me perdonen?_

_Maka:Ya que lo pides.._

_Tsubaki:Liz no seremos tan crueles pero tu..._

_Maka/Tsubaki:NO PODRAS COMPRAR NADA POR UNA SEMANA!_

_Liz:QUE NOOO PORFAVOR NOO TODO MENOS ESO TT_TT_

_Maka:Es eso Liz o..._

_Tsubaki:Tendras que Votar todo la ropa de moda que tengas y usar ropa de anciana_

_Liz:Me quedo con lo de la semana -o-_

_Maka:Lo supuse_

_**RIN - RIN (Campana de entrada)**_

_Maka:Bueno vamos a clase antes que stein nos diseccione _

_Todos:Si_

* * *

Todos entraron antes que stein llegara Black star alardeando que superara a los dioses y , Maka y tsubaki Hablando , Liz pintándose las uñas, Patty coloreando una jirafa Soul recostado en el pupitre, Kid Viendo que todo este simetricamente posible

Stein:Bueno chicos hoy saldran mas temprano las misiones estan cerradas por un tiempo asi que ya vallanse mocosos

todos en el salon:SIIIII!

Maka:(Mira a soul) oye soul...

Soul:...(dormido)

Maka:Soul vamos despierta tenemos que irnos

...pecho plano...(entre sueños) /pero me gustas asi/

Maka:(enojada) MAKAAAAA-CHOOP

Soul:X_x

Maka:NO SOY TAN PLANA!

Soul:(despertando)AUCH ESO DUELE oye que fue lo que dijimos sobre los golpes (sobándose la cabeza)

Maka:No te prometi nada sobre los golpes dije que te golpearia si decias tonterias

Soul:...

Maka:Bueno vamos a casa (caminando)

Soul:si...si ya voy

Maka salio rápidamente de shibusen dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la moto de soul el venia pensando

Maka:Te quieres apurar soul

Soul:Porque tan apresurada?

Maka:Quiero ir a leer un libro

Soul:Tu como siempre raton de biblioteca...

Maka:MAKA-CHOP

Maka se molesto y solo se sentó atras cuando soul despertó se sentó adelante pero esta vez maka no lo agarro se sujeto del asiento tenia miedo pero aun seguia molesta con soul en cuando a el solo se sentia raro ya que se acostumbro a tener a maka aferrada cuando salen en la moto

Al llegar al departamento maka se bajo sin mirar a soul y subió las escaleras para solo ir al baño soul subio y cerro la puerta

Soul:Maka todavia estas molesta

Maka:No soul ya sabes que ya me acostumbre

Soul:Bueno tienes razon

Maka entro a su cuarto y se puso a leer un buen rato mientras que soul veía la teley se quedo dormido

Maka:(sale de su cuarto) Soul?

Maka lo ve que esta dormido en el sillon no queria despertarlo por lo que opto por ponerle una manta exima y se fue a la cocina y abrio el refrigerador

Maka:Y esto (ve una bebida) esta no a salido aun (la toma) ESTA DELICIOSA! /espera esta bebida aun no la Venden en los negocios ni supermercados como es que esta aqui? bueno no inporta/

Soul:(despierta)mmm. Maka?

Maka:Hola soul

Soul:Que estas tomando

Maka:Una bebida

Soul:Hablando de eso maka tengo una bebida que aun no venden

Maka:Que /No puede ser/ a..si? (nerviosa)

Soul:No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguirla trabaje hasta tarde y al fin la Tengo para...(fue interrumpido)

Maka:Soul...Lo siento

Soul:Porque?

Maka:Me la acabo de tomar (le muestra el envase vacio)

Soul:Maka te la tomaste?

Maka:si

Soul:Maka...

Maka:LO SIENTO TE COMPRARE OTRA AUNQUE NO VENDAN AUN

Soul:Maka

Maka: Are lo que tu me digas pero perdoname

Soul:Maka...espera aras cualquier cosa?

Maka:Si...menos..

Soul:Ten una cita conmigo Mañana..

Maka:Que una cita

Soul:Si...ademas (se acerca a maka acorralándola contra la pared)

Maka:S..soul? (sonrojada ,nerviosa) /que hace?/

Soul se acerca al oido de maka para susurrarle

Soul:Ademas somos novios no maka vístete elegante~

Maka:s..si

Soul se separo de maka y se fue a su cuarto dejando una maka sonrojada

Maka:/soul sera que tu.../ No inporta mejor me voy a hacer la cena

Maka se la paso cocinando curry ya que no tenia muchos ánimos para cocinar otra cosa para luego irse a dar un baño relajante salio y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y salir para servir la cena llamo a soul que se fue a sentar en su asiento enfrente de soul el salio despues de un rato se sentó enfrente de maka para en pesar a comer hablaron de cosas triviales se reian hasta que se iso muy tarde y maka se paro para irse a su cuarto pero soul la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia el

Maka:Pasa algo soul? (sonrojo)

Soul:Te olvidas de algo maka

Maka:Que olvido?

Soul:Esperaba que preguntaras (soul tomo el rostro de maka y le dio un beso en la mejilla) mi beso de las buenas noches solo que esta vez yo ye lo di ahora quiero el mio (sonrie)

Maka:Q...Q...que?

Soul:No te lo avía dicho si seremos novios quiero los privilegios de uno asi que quiero mi beso

Maka:(sonrojo) bueno (se acerca al a la cara de soul besando su mejilla) Contento...

Soul:Si...Mi pecho plano~

Maka:(sonrojo) /dijo mi...espera pecho plano/ MAKA-CHOP

Soul:X_x

Maka:Buenas noches!...soul (Se mete en su cuarto)

Soul:Buenas noches...maka /mañana sera un gran dia/ (sonrie y se va a su cuarto)

* * *

**En el cuarto de maka POV:...**

Si seras tonto soul pero eso no importa mañana sera nuestra primera cita estoy emocionada,contenta,feliz y triste,enojada. emocionada por que sera nuestra primera cita, contenta porque es con el chico que amo, feliz porque soul y yo somos novios pero.. triste porque es porque lo ase por la apuesta y enojada porque no somos novios que en verdad allamos querido ambos yo si pero y el?

Bueno eso lo dejare mañana me la pasare bien con soul y me divertiré lo mas que pueda junto al chico que me protege a costa de su vida al que nunca me engaño como los otros mi compañero,mejor amigo

* * *

_**EN LA MAÑANA **_

_Soul se despertó antes que maka cosa que le costo mucho le tocaba preparar el desayuno a el se levanto con sueño se arrastro hasta su armario y salio al baño a lavarse la cara se seco y se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno cuando termino preparo los cuviertos y se fue al cuarto de maka toco y la llamo _

_Soul:Maka despierta levantate (no escucho nada) /que raro hasta ahora ya estaba despierta/ Maka!...maka? (abrio la puerta)_

_Al abrirla se quedo en shock alli estaba su compañera Lleava solo la falada y se estaba colocando el sujetado soul al ver esto le salio un hilito de sangre de su nariz y continuo viendo hasta que maka se dio cuenta de una mirara  
_

_Maka:(se voltea) SOUL! PERVERTIDO (__ocultándose los pechos)_

_Soul:maka.../Lo sabia no es nada plana pero estoy muerto pero amenos morire feliz/ _

_Maka:MAKA-CHOOOP (le cierra la puerta en la cara)_

_Soul:jejejeejeje_

_Maka salio al rato despues fue al baño a cepillarse el cabello y se fue a la mesa a comer con soul que seguia con cara de bobo_

_Maka:Puedes quitar esa cara_

_Soul:Cual cara~ _

_Maka:Soul...(le tira un baso de agua encima)_

_Soul:QUE HACES_

_Maka:Al fin se te quito esa tonta cara_

_Soul:YO NO PUSE CARA DE TONTO Y ME NOS DE BOBO_

_Maka:SI QUE LO HACIAS_

_Soul:NO_

_Maka:SI _

_Soul:NO_

_Maka:SI _

_Soul:NO_

_Maka:SI Y PUNTO_

_Soul:...mandona (susurro)_

_Maka:Que dijiste? (con el ceño fruncido)_

_Soul:Nada bueno ,me voy_

_Maka:Saldras? /se abra olvidado de la cita?/_

_Soul:Si _

_Maka:aa ya veo.../se olvido/_

_Soul:(se acerca a maka) tengo que prepararme para salir contigo_

_Maka:(sonrojo) no lo olvidaste?_

_Soul:No bueno te veo mas tarde (abre la puerta del departamento y sale)_

_Maka:Bueno a prepararse se a dicho (feliz) /solo faltan 3 horas tengo tiempo/_

* * *

_**MAKA POV:**  
_

_habia ido a la casa de Liz ya que ella me ayudara a peinarme y decirme que vestir estaba tan ansiosa que apenas me concentre en ponerme los zapatos al llegar a la casa de Kid liz me llevo rapidamente a su cuarto alli estaban Tsubaki y patty .Liz me hizo probar muchos vestidos o otras prendas llevaba unos 50 o 60 vestidos puestos perdi la cuenta cuando al fin me __vestí faltaba solo en cabello Tsubaki me peinaba y Liz elegia los acesorios y patty pues ella estaba coloreando una jirafa _

_Liz:Y maka a donde te llevara soul?_

_Maka:No se,no me dijo nada solo que me vistiera elegante_

_Tsubaki:Que lindo _

_Maka:y Tu Tsubaki-chan_

_Tsubaki:Yo?_

_Liz:Si cuando planeas decirle a black que te gusta?_

_Tsubaki:(sonrojo,nerviosa) Y..Yo...pues no se...y si no me corresponde y..._

_Maka:Vamos Tsubaki-chan porque dices eso_

_Liz:Recuerdo perfectamente cuando esos dos tipos intentaron besarte y black casi los mata _

_Tsubaki:Bueno yo...SE LO DIRE HOY!_

_Liz:Hoy!_

_Tsubaki:s..si...es que hay un problema?_

_Liz:CLARO QUE HAY VEN AQUI (agarra a tsubaki del brazo) TU TAMBIÉN TE VESTIRÁS Y PEINARAS PARA EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE TU VIDA!_

_Asi paso un dos horas Liz se encargo de tsubaki yo tendria una cita con soul y tsubaki-chan al fin se le declararía al idiota de black star que pudo ver en el? no lo se pero espero que sean felices porque si black star ase sufrir a tsubaki le daré un buen MAKA-CHOP ...bueno siguiendo en el puento solo faltaba una hora para mi cita con soul asi que me despedi de Liz y patty y le decie buena suerte a Tsubaki-chan y me dirigi al apartamento donde soul iría a buscarme_

* * *

**_CON SOUL POV:_**

_Sali del apartamento y me fui a buscar a Kid quien me ayudaría con el traje y Black star quien solo queria "Iluminarnos con su Existencia" para mi es que estaba aburrido, cuando llegue a la casa de Black star me enconte con kid quien estaba gritándole a black star por ser un cerdo asimetrico_

_Soul:Chicos..._

_Kid:Porque siempre rompes la simetria de tu propia casa cerdo asimetrico!_

_Black star:Tu lo dijiste mi casa yo ago lo que quiero Rayitas_

_Soul:Chicos!.._

_Kid:pero tsunaki no puede vivir asi_

_Black star:Ella nunca se quejo /si lo isiera limpiaria/ _

_Soul:CHICOS ME QUIEREN ESCUCHAR Y DEJAR SUS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS AUN LADO _

_Kid:Pero soul el cerdo..._

_Soul:NO INPORTA ESE CERDON ASIMETRICO TU TAMBIEN LO ERES_

_Kid:SI tienes razon si lo soy matame no meresco vivir...(llora)_

_Black s_

_tar:Yo no soy un cerdo_

_Soul:(calmándose) black aceptalo y kid eso no era cierto eres la persona mas simetrca que aya conocido_

_Kid:Encerio?_

_Soul:si_

_Kid:Bueno entonces te a vestir lo mas simetrico posible enpesando con tu.._

_Soul:Mi cabello se queda tal cual esta kid -o-_

_Kid:Que te ase...pensar que..pediria...tu cabello yo no jajajaja (nervioso) /Diablos yo queria arreglar su cabello TT_TT)_

_Soul:como digas ¬_¬_

_Black star:NO IGNOREN A SU DIOS Y VASMOS A ENPESAR!_

_Kid:SI!_

_y asi fue Kid busco el traje mas simetrico que tenia incluso llegue a pensar que Liz influencio Black star que se burlaba de mi por tantos trajes que me ponia Kid parecia un muñeco hasta que se ocurrio una idea para quitarle esa sonrisa_

_Soul:Oye black star cuando le diras a tsubaki que te gusta? /3..2..1 LISTO! SONRISA FUERA jajaja se puso rojo/_

_Black star:Que te... ase.. pensar eso (nervioso)_

_Kid:Soul tiene razon cuando se lo diras mira que puede que te la quiten_

_Soul:antes de venir aqui vi a tsubaki hablando con un chico se veían muy a __gusto juntos (mira a kid para comprobar si capto su idea)_

_Kid:Yo tambien los vi estaban muy juntitos _

_Derrepente black star se levanto de un zopeton y fue directo hacia soul mostrando una mirada , Enojo,Rabia,celos y ¿tristeza? por lo que solo grito angustiado_

_Black star:¿DONDE LOS VISTE? ¿QUIENE ERA ESE IDIOTA? ¿QUE HACIAN? ¿COMO SE LLAMA? ¿COMO ESTABA TSUBAKI CON EL IDIOTA? ¿SON NOVIOS?_

_Kid:Calmate black no es para tanto_

_Black star:QUE NO ES PARA TANTO UN IDIOTA QUIERE ROBARME A **MI** CHICA ALA CHICA QUE TIENE QUE ESTAR CON UN GRAN DIOS COMO YO Y NO CON UN MORTAR LO VOY A MATAR LUEGO LO ENTERRARE VIVO_

_Soul/Kid:JAJAJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJA_

_Black star:De que se rien?_

_Soul:(sujetándose el estomago) Para...no puedo...dejarme..de reir jajajajajajaja_

_Kid:JAJAAJAJAJAJJAJA_

_Black star:Yo no veo tan gracioso (enojado) Ademas soul que aria si un chico intentara conquistra y de paso aprobecharse de maka? (en eso soul se callo dejando ira)_

_Soul:LO MATO LO DESCUARTIZO POCO A POCO LO ENTIERRO Y LE ECHO GASOLINAY LUEGO LE PRENDO FUEGO ENCIMA_

_Kid:O_o Estoy con futuros sicopatas _

_Black star:Ves soul tu tambien querias matarlo y kid algun dia lo entenderas...ahora DIME QUIEN ES EL MALDITO_

_Soul:Te dire si aceptas que te gusta Tsubaki (sonrie) _

_Black star:LO ADMITO ME GUSTA TSUBAKI LA AMO! ELLA ES MERECEDORA DE ESTAR JUNTO A UN DIOS COMO YO AHORA DIME QUIEN ES_

_Soul:Es Liz_

_Black star:Que?_

_Kid:que al idiota que quieres matar y enterrar vivo es una mujer y es Liz_

_Black star:Entonces ustedes..._

_Soul:Si fue una broma..pero fue idea de Kid_

_Kid:Que? _

_Soul:BUENO ME VOY QUE LLEGO TARDE ADIOS Y BUENA SUERTE KID (se va)_

_Y me fui dejando a kid con black pobre kid pero es que si enpiesa a pelear conmigo llegaria tarde y maka me mataria me alejo pero aun escucho los gritos de black star y kid monto en mi moto pero antes paso por la floreria y le compro unas rosas azules ya que a maka le gusta las que son raras me voy directo al apartamento para recoger a maka solo quedan 10 minuto_

**_FIN DEL _**

**_SOUL POV_**

* * *

_**APARTAMENTO DE SOUL Y MAKA**_

_Maka:/soul...ya lleva 5 minutos tarde y se arrepintio? no no no maka no pienses en nada negativo/ (derrepente tocan la puerta) quien sera? soul tiene llaves...(va a la puerta la abre y ve a soul parado) SOUL que haces alli no tienes llaves?_

_Soul:(sonrie) Pero que dice señorita..maka_

_Maka:(se rie) si?_

_Soul:No se molestara tu compañero que tome prestada su novia por este dia? (mostrando sus dientes de tivuron) _

_Maka:(sonrie) no creo que se moleste_

_Soul:Bueno nos vamos Mi lady?_

_Maka:si..._

_Maka y soul se fueron a un restaurante de ocho estrellas ya que kid se la paso buscando un restaurante simetrico al llegar maka estaba sorprendida pero con nervios_

_Maka:Soul como vamos a pagar esto es muy lujoso_

_Soul:Tranquila maka yo pago_

_Maka:Y donde conseguiste dinero_

_Soul:El dinero de los Evans _

_Maka sabia que soul era el hijo de una prestigiosa familia de musicos los padres de soul le daban dinero para que lo utilizara pero soul se negaba el queria conseguir su propio dinero sin depender del dinero de su familia_

_Maka:Pero si a ti no te gusta usar el dinero de tu familia porque ahora?_

_soul:Maka...no me gusta pero si es..(susurro)..__ para ti ...Ademas asi se gastaria mas rapido _

_Maka:(sonrojo) s..si tienes razon (sonrie) /acaba decir que usaria el dinero por mi?/ _

_Maka y soul entraron y se sentaron en una reservacion comieron,hablaron,rieron observaban el restaurante y lograron ver que las mesas estaban todas simetricas y supieron que era obra de Kid al terminar la comida la pagaron y se fueron_

_Maka:/Este dia fue marabilloso..(mira a soul)..gracias soul /_

_Soul:/Todo salio realmente cool ya ¿faltara poco para llegar a ti maka?.. (mira a maka) te lo agradesco maka)_

_Los se miraron por unos momentos y soul tomo la mano de maka ella se sonrojo pero le sonrio y soul sonrio de vuelta y se fueron al departamento de la mano _

* * *

_**BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY PERDON,PERDON POR NO AVER SUBIDO OTRO ES QUE ESTABA ENFERMA Y ME DOLIA LA CABEZA PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAP**  
_

_**Yo:Que lindo soul O/o**_

_**Soul:Porque?**_

_**Yo:Usar el dinero para ir a un lugar tan lujoso**_

_**Soul:JA Alguien tan cool como yo siempre va a lugares cool a comer**_

_**Yo:Si si como digas tio cool ¬_¬**_

_**Soul:Ademas te falto a black star y tsubaki**_

_**Yo:Tranquilo eso sera el proximo cap sabreis como se confesaron ambos**_

_**Maka:Ola Que paso con tsubaki y black estan juntos?**_

_**Yo:Que lo van a ver mañana es mejor dejar la intriga que dejar todo de zopeton **_

_**Maka:Bueno pero si black le ase algo le daré un buena MAKA-CHOP ok**_

_**Soul:/corre black/ **_

_**Yo:si si maka tranquila abra muchas cosas...BUENOS ME DESPIDO DE TODOS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ADIOS,BYE BYE NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP DE...**_

_**Soul/maka:UNA APUESTA DE CORAZON! **_

_**Yo:Esa era mi frase ¬w¬**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Una apuesta de Corazón_**

**_…_**

**_Capitulo 5 "La novia de La estrella"_**

_En el cap anterior Soul le pidió una cita a Maka y ella acepta y se van a arreglar a la casa de Liz y Patty con ayuda de Tsubaki. Al igual que soul el se fue a la casa de Black star a pedir ayuda de su cita con ayuda de Kid pero en medio de las conversaciones soul y maka sacan el tema del "Amor" que se tienen Tsubaki y black star _

* * *

**_En la casa de Black star-_**

_Kid:Oye black le diras?_

_Black star:Decir que? (Tomando un vaso de jugo) _

_Kid:(Con el ceño fruncido) A decirle a Tsubaki…_

_Black star:Le iba a decir algo a tsubaki? O-o?_

_Kid:Como ya se te olvido?_

_Black star:Sip ^_^U_

_Kid:MALDITO MONO!...COMO SE TE IBA A OLVIDAR QUE TE LE CONFESARIAS A TSUBAKI! _

_Black star:NO ME LLAMES ASI ASIMETRICO! /confesarme a tsubaki?./...OOO ya recuerdo _

_Kid:ti..tienes razón…SOY UN MALDITO CERDO ASIMETRICO MATENME…no merezco vivir TToTT_

_Black star:/Exagerado -_-u/ Tienes razón Kid hoy es el dia en que Tsubaki tendrá el privilegio de salir con un Gran Dios NIAJAJAJAJAJAJA _

_Kid:(en posición fetal) No merezco vivir mátenme…._

_Black star:Bueno tu dios se va pero no te preocupes volveré para iluminar tu mañana NIAJAJAJAJA _

_Black star Abre la puerta y sale corriendo y cerrando de un portazo _

* * *

**_EN LA CASA DE LIZ Y PATTY-_**

_Liz:Listo Tsubaki te ves de maravilla _

_Tsubaki:Muchas gracias Liz pero…._

_Patty:jejejejeje_

_Tsubaki llevaba un vestido Negro de tirantes que le llegaba hasta los muslos y muy apretado en sus pechos_

_Liz:Pasa algo malo?_

_Tsubaki:No quiero ser descortés pero Liz este vestido es muy corto y apretado -/-U_

_Liz:Tsubaki es tu noche Te tienes que ver Hermosa_

_Tsubaki:Gracias_

_Liz:Ademas Patty Mancho con Kétchup tu ropa _

_Patty:Gomine jejejejeje tsubaki _

_Tsubaki:no te preocupes lo lavare después _

_Liz:De eso no aquí la lavaremos y te la dejaremos en tu casa_

_Tsubaki:LIZ TU VAS A LAVAR ROPA? O-O /no me lo creo/_

_Liz:NO mis uñas se romperían eso lo ara Kid después _

_Tsubaki:Me lo suponía -_-u_

_Liz:Pero que esperas Tsubaki vete ya_

_Tsubaki:pero…no creo estar preparada y si no…._

_Liz:No tsubaki el tonto de black star puede ser un egocéntrico, tonto, el siempre esta en la luna pensando que sabe que pero el de seguro te quiere mucho y no como una amiga_

_Tsubaki:Gracias Liz _

_Liz:Bueno Patty ayúdame a sacar a tsubaki antes de que arrepienta_

_Patty:HAY! _

_Patty corre asía Tsubaki y la jala del brazo (no brusco) y con ayuda de Liz logran sacar a Tsubaki de la casa (sin decir que lo hicieron a rastras ya que tsubaki se recistia)_

_Liz:Bueno suerte!_

_Patty:SUERTE JEJEJEJE _

* * *

_Tsubaki caminaba por las oscuras noches de deth city black star la avía llamado citándola a que fuera al parque_

_Tsubaki:(suspiro) porque me abra llamado justo ahora que salgo con esta ropa…pero sonaba nervioso_

* * *

**_FLACK BACK-_**

_Tsubaki salio de la casa de Liz y se iba caminando hacia su casa cuando siente su celular vibrar _

_Tsubaki:Hola?_

_Voz:SI HABLA TU GRAN DIOS!_

_Tsubaki:Black star pasa algo malo?_

_Black star:no…(nervioso) Bueno..yo quería.._

_Tsubaki:Si?..._

_Black star:yo…quería…invitarte a…(susurro)_

_Tsubaki:A donde black star?_

_Black star:Al..parque…_

_Tsubaki:me encantaria (Emocionada)_

_Black star:Te veo a las 7:00_

_Tsubaki:si…espera…./tan tarde?/ black star?_

_Muy tarde ya que black star ya avía colgado dejando a una tsubaki emocionada y confundida_

* * *

**_FIN DEL FLACK BACK-_**

_Tsubaki caminaba tranquilamente Asia el parque cuando choca con alguien y tsubaki cae al piso_

_Tsubaki:lo siento mucho….no me fije hacia donde caminaba _

_Voz:No te preocupes no fue nada…ven te ayudo (le extiende la mano)_

_Tsubaki:Gracias (agarra la mano)_

_Voz:Por cierto me llamo Susuki_

_Tsubaki:susuki? (lo mira)_

_Susuki:Tsubaki?_

_Tsubaki:tu eres nuestro compañero de clase no?_

_Susuki:Bueno ex compañero de clase hoy me ire_

_Tsubaki:irte a donde?_

_Susuki:A España_

_Tsubaki:ya veo_

_Susuki:además que yo quería decirte algo antes de marcharme (sonrojo)_

_Tsubaki:si_

_Susuki:pues…Tu hace mucho que me gustas_

_Tsubaki:que…pues yo no se que decir_

_Susuki:no espero que me correspondas…(se acerca a el oído de tsubaki) ya que a ti se te nota que te gusta black star_

_Tsubaki:(Sonrojo)_

_Susuki:jejeje que linda tsubaki se que es muy tarde además me ire meñana en la tarde porlo que quería preguntarte aunque sea por poco tiempo _

_Tsubaki:?_

_Susuki:te gustaría ser mi Novia?_

_Tsubaki:Que? (shok) A mi me…_

_Voz:NOOOO!_

_Tsubaki y Susuki se voltean para ver A un Black star enojado y (oviamente -_-) celoso _

_Tsubaki:Black star (sorprendida) (voltea a ver su reloj) /si llego dos horas tarde/_

_Black star:(se acerca a los dos y los separa enpujndo a susuki) tsubaki…_

_Tsubaki: Porque hisiste eso_

_Black star:Porque tu…NO PUEDES ACEPTAR_

_Susuki:A ti que diablos te pasa (parándose) tu no eres nadie para decidir sobre ella_

_Tsubaki:chicos…_

_Black star:SI SOY SU AMIGO Y COMPAÑERO ELLA ES __**MIA**_

_Tsubaki:que? (sonrojo)_

_Susuki:ELLA NO ES TUYA ACASO ES TU NOVIA _

_Black star:NO ME GRITES SIMPLE MORTAR TEN RESPETO A TU DIOS_

_Susuki:TU NO ERES MI…._

_Tsubaki le tapo la boca mirando tiernamente a susuki cosa que provoco que el se sonrojara y black star se enojara_

_Tsubaki:Susuki siento que black star nos interrumpiera_

_Susuki:No te preocupes_

_Tsubaki:Lo que te iva a decir es que…_

_Susuki:Si?_

_Tsubaki:A mi me encantaría salir contigo…_

_Black star:(triste) (se voltea y enpiesa a caminar)_

_Tsubaki:si no amara con locura a Black star… lo siento_

_Susuki:Lo sabia no te preocupes bueno me voy _

_Tsubaki:si adiós (sonriéndole)_

_En ese momento Black star se quedo el shok sin saber que fue lo que paso _

_Black star:/eso fue mi imaginación o ella dijo que me amaba?/_

_Tsubaki:Black star…_

_Black star:tsubaki tu..dijiste que…me amabas?_

_Tsubaki:(sonrojo)si black star yo…te amo pero entiendo si no…_

_Black star:(Fuera estado de shok) YAHOOOOOO_

_Tsubaki:que? _

_Black star corre hacia tsubaki y la besa en los labios tsubaki sorprendida pero después enpeso a corresponderle al beso asta que black star se separo mirando a una tsubaki sonrojada_

_Black star:yo también te amo_

_Tsubaki:(sonrojo)_

_Black star:Tsubaki quieres tener el honor de convertirte en la Novia de un Gran dios como yo?_

_Tsubaki:SI! (besa a black star) Lo siento_

_Black star:No te preocupes aslo cuando quieras que tu dios ara lo mismo_

_Tsubaki:s…si /cuando el quiera?...jajaja/ Bueno ya que estamos aquí porque no vamos a divertirnos (sonríe)_

_Black star:LO QUE DIGA LA NOVIA DE UN DIOS_

_Tsubaki y black star se fueron al parque de diversiones se divertieron Black star ganaba cada cosa que tsubaki decía lindo estaban caminando hacia un puesto de comida _

_Tsubaki:adelantate Black star yo ire al baño_

_Black star:ok_

_Tsubaki camino al baño entro (no dire nada mas eso es personal jajaja) salio y camino hasta donde black star se avia ido a comer asta que se detiene en un puesto de tiro al blanco donde tenían un gran peluche de panda muy grande (en mi opinión)_

_Tsubaki:cuanto cuesta la entrada del juego?_

_Vendedor:1.000 yens_

_Tsubaki:(le paga) a qui tiene quiero 3 intentos_

_Vendedor:si claro a qui tiene sus dardos_

_Tsubaki enpeso a tirarlos pero ninguno acerto en el blanco se le acabo los dardos y pago otros dardos ya llevaba 10 dardos fallidos_

* * *

**_CON BLACK STAR_**

_El comia y comia sin parar los meseros y sirvientas lo miraban sorprendidos hasta que black star sentía que se le olvidabo de algo_

_Black star:(con la boca llena) que...se..m…e.. olvi..da?...TSUBAKI_

_Black star salto a la mesa viendo si tsubaki se encontraba allí se bajo sin antes llenarse la boca de comida salio del restaurant y busco a tsubaki asta que la vio en el juego de tiro al blanco y corrió en su dirección_

_Black star:tsubaki?_

_Tsubaki:O Black star yo….(se inclina y agacha la cabeza) LO SIENTO_

_Black star:Que es lo que quieres_

_Tsubaki:(avergonzada) ese de hay (apunta hacia el oso panda grande)_

_Black star:mmm…TU SIMPLE MORTAL DALE A LA NOVIA DEL TU GRAN DIOS ESE PELUCHE NIAAJAJAAJA_

_Vendedor:Lo siento señor si quiere ese peluche para su novia tendrá que ganar el juego_

_Black star:mmmm bueno pero no quiero tirar unos simples dardos QUIERO ALGO MERECEDOR PARA UN DIOS COMO YO!_

_Vendedor:La otra manera seria…golpeando con ese maso el blaco _

_Black star:MM bueno dame ese maso y dime donde debo tirarlo_

_Vendedor:usted tiene que tirarlo hacia alla (apuntando al blanco mas lejos y alto) _

_Black star:Pan comido_

_Vendedor:Debo decirle que muchas personas fuerte lo an intentado pero ninguno lo a logrado crees que tu un …_

_Black star:Listo!_

_Vendedor:chiqillo…QUE NO ES POSIBLE (mira hacia el blanco y ve que el mazo esta incrustado en el centro_

_Black star:Ahora dale a tu dios ese peluche de panda_

_Vendedor:co..como..es posible..un chiquillo…_

_Black star:agg si no lo sacas tu lo saco Yo (salta la barra y pesca el peluche dándoselo a tsubaki) a qui lo tienes ahora VAMOS A COMER!_

_Tsubaki:Gracias black star _

_Y asi pasaron la tarde divirtiendoce felices black que comia y comia y tsubaki feliz con su peluche de panda_

* * *

**_BUENO ESTO A SIDO TODO POR HOY LO SIENTO SI NO E PODIDO ACTUALIZAR ESQUE ME FUI DE VIAJE AL CAMPO Y ALLI NO TENIAN INTERNET PERO SI PUDE ESCRIBIR PARA CUANDO VOLVIERA ACTUALIZARA EL CAP… A Y PERDON SU FUE MUY CORTO _**

**_Yo:uf….al final si pude actualizar_**

**_Soul:si nadie de nosotros salio aparte de liz,Patty y kid _**

**_Yo:No todo seras tu ¬_¬_**

**_Black star:SI SOUL DEJA DE OPACAR A UN DIOS EN ESPECIAL A MI NIAJAJAJAJA_**

**_Yo:cállate black_**

**_Soul:JAJAJA si claro _**

**_Black star:NO CALLES A TU DIOS MORTAL_**

**_Yo:(marcando por celular)_**

**_Soul/black star:que ases?_**

**_Yo:LLamo al servicio de maka-chop_**

**_Soul:QUE_**

**_Yo:si ..me gustaría uno de 500.000 paginas_**

**_Black star:No..no porfavor _**

**_Soul:ten piedad_**

**_Yo:ups ya colgué solo hay que esperar a que llegue maka_**

**_Maka:soul…black star…_**

**_Soul/black star:(volteandose nerviosos) _**

**_Maka:MAKAAAA-CHOOOPP!_**

**_Soul/black: X_X_**

**_Yo:Gracias_**

**_Maka: De nada _**

**_Yo:ME DESPIDO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y BYE BYE_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Una Apuesta de Corazon**

**Capitulo 6 "Duerme conmigo"**

En el capitulo anterior Black star se declaro a Tsubaki y se fueron al parque de diversiones black star le compro muchos peluches se divirtieron.

* * *

**CON SOUL Y MAKA-**

Soul invito a Maka a un restaurante de 8 estrellas (Cortesía de Kid -o-) hablaron y rieron

Soul: Te lo vuelvo a repetir Maka Si continuas comiendo así vas a engordar (sonriendo)

Maka: Cállate tampoco estoy comiendo tanto (puchero)

Soul: jajajajaja bueno, bueno

Maka y soul terminan de comer y soul llama al mesero para que les traiga la cuenta

Soul: La cuenta por favor

Mesero: Si...ee va a pagar con efectivo o cheque?

Soul: Cárguelo a mi cuenta

Mesero: Esa seria...?

Soul:(suspiro) Evans.. Cárguela a la cuanta de los Evans

Mesero: Bueno su nombre?

Soul: Soul Evans

Mesero: esta bien señor Evans

Soul:/señor?/

Mesero: Y su joven esposa desea algo mas?

Maka:(sonrojo) yo..yo no soy..su esposa

Mesero: su amiga?

Soul:(sonrojo)Ella es Mi novia, No mi esposa

Mesero: Ya veo entonces la señorita quiere algo mas?

Maka: No gracias (el mesero se va)

Soul: Claro con lo que te comiste quien Tendría mas hambre jajaja

Maka: Soul...

Soul:(la ve) espera...Maka...estamos en un Restaurante...

Maka: Te salvaste de esta Evans...

Soul:(suspiro) gracias Kami-sama...

Cuando se dan cuenta el mesero ya avía traído la cuenta, soul firmo con su nombre luego se pararon de las silla y se fueron. Soul fue a buscar su moto al estacionamiento mientras que Maka lo espero afuera

* * *

Maka: aa que hermoso fue todo esto (Sonríe)

Voz: mira que tenemos aquí (Maka se voltea y ve a unos 2 chicos) que ase una señorita tan linda aquí sólita

Maka:/lo que me faltaba/ No estoy sola estoy aquí con mi novio

Chico1: Vamos pequeña deja a tu novio y ven con nosotros a divertirte un rato lo paremos muy bien

chico2: Si no te aremos daño

Maka: NO ..así que les pido que se retiren si no quieren...(molesta)

Chico1: y que nos aras pequeña

Chico2: Nos golpearas?

Maka:(sonríe) Esperaba que lo preguntaran

Chicos1,2 :?

Maka: MAKA-CHOP

Los dos chicos quedan inconscientes Maka se va caminando y ve a soul que caminaba en su dirección

Maka: MAKA-CHOP

Soul:(quejándose) y porque diablos fue eso?

Maka: Por haberme dejado sola tanto tiempo

Soul:(sonríe) Tanto necesitas mi presencia makita~

Maka:(sonrojo)NO tonto no es eso... AAA OLVIDALO Y VAMONOS YA!

Soul: Bueno Cálmate… Sube (Maka se sube por detrás de soul)

Maka:/Tonto...claro que te Necesito.../

Soul Encendió la moto y se fueron directo a su departamento… Durante el camino Maka Vagaba por sus pensamientos hasta que se quedo completamente dormida. Cuando llegaron al departamento Soul apago el motor se Disponía a Salir pero noto que Maka no lo soltaba

Soul: Maka ya llegamos ya me puedes soltar /Pero sinceramente no me moleta/

Maka:... Z_z

Soul: Maka ya llegamos, suéltame (Voltea hacia atrás y ve a una Maka dormida) así que ya se durmió /que poco aguantas/

* * *

Soul llevo cargando a Maka hacia el departamento, Le costó un poco sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta pero lo logro sin necesidad de despertar a Maka. Entro y se dirigió a la habitación de Maka la abrió y la llevo Asia la cama

Blair: Soul-kun , maka-chan?

Soul: shh Maka esta dormida

Blair: Pero soul- kun, maka-chan dormirá incomoda si no se cambia de ropa

Soul: que sugieres

Blair: mmm NIA~ (sale corriendo)

Soul: Blair?

Soul escucha ruidos en su cuarto por lo que va hacia allí pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta Blair entra

Blair: Sal del cuarto soul-kun voy a cambiar a Maka-chan

Soul: Ya Pero que hacías en mi cuarto?

Blair: (sonríe) Es una sorpresa, ahora sal o es que quieres ver a Maka-chan ¬w¬

Soul:(sonrojo) Claro que no! (sale del cuarto de Maka)

Soul sale del cuarto y se dirige al suyo para cambiarse de ropa, ya que Asia calor opto por usar unos bóxer pero sin playera cuando termina va a ver a Maka pero como ve que la puerta seguía cerrada se quedo esperando afuera Después de unos minutos Blair sale del cuarto con una sonrisa en el rostro

Soul: Puedo pasar?

Blair: si

Soul entra ve a Maka tendida en la cama pero cuando la observa de cerca puedo ver que Maka llevaba puesta una polera de el

Soul: BLAIR QUE SIGMIFICA ESTO!

Blair: No grites soul-kun, despertaras a maka-chan

Soul: Se puede saber que hace Maka con mi polera?

Blair: Hace mucha calor para que Maka duerma con uno de sus piyamas largos por lo que opte por ponerle una polera tuya

Soul: Y a quien le pediste permiso?

Blair: Vamos soul-kun no me digas que no te gusta como se ve maka-chan

Soul:(ve a Maka y se sonroja) Eso… No...tiene nada... que ver

Blair: Bueno soul-kun me tengo que ir a trabajar que te la pases bien

Soul: Blair vuelve aquí y quítale mi polera a Maka

Blair: Si se la quieres quitar por que no se la quitas tú (sonrisa picara)

Soul: Q… Q… Que?

Blair: Lo sabia… bey Nía~ (se va)

Soul: aaaa bueno no importa (se acerca a Maka) igual se ve linda así…

Soul se le queda mirando y se empieza a agachar y le besa la frente se separa para irse a su cuarto a dormir pero cuando se dispuso a irse Maka le agarro el brazo

Soul: Maka? (la ve dormida) Vamos Maka ya estas en tu cama

Maka: No…soul… (Entre sueño)

Soul: ? /esto será divertido en la mañana/ (sacando del bolsillo de sus bóxer su celular poniendo el grabador de sonido)

Maka: Quédate conmigo soul…por favor….

Soul:(sonríe) así que quieres que me quede contigo esta noche no?

Maka:…si…

Soul: Tus deseos son ordenes…Mí lady (susurrando en el oído de Maka) (cierra el celular) /jajaja ya quiero ver la expresión que tendrás mañana/

Maka por arte de magia dejo un lado en la cama para que se acostara soul. El izo caso y se acostó a su lado. Cuando se acostó agarro a Maka de la cintura atrayéndola mas hacia el mientras que ella se acomodaba en su pecho

Soul:/Que linda se ve dormida parece una niña pequeña/ (se duerme)

* * *

**EN LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE **

Maka Se empezó a despertar poco a poco hasta que siente que algo la esta sujetando de la cintura y abre los ojos encontrándose abrazada a soul, Maka se sonroja fuertemente y se separa para luego ver a soul que no tiene nada puesto además de sus bóxer, con miedo se mira y observa que ella esta llevando una polera de él lo que hace que se ponga nerviosa luego sintió que soul empezaba a despertar

Soul: Maka?

Maka: PERVERTIDO!

Soul: Que?

Maka: MAKA-CHOP

Soul:(cae al piso) QUE TE PASA!

Maka: QUE HACES EN MI CUARTO Y TAMBIEN EN MI CAMA?!

Soul: Maka…

Maka: Y PORQUE NO LLEVAS NADA ENCIMA (Sonrojo)

Soul: /No recuerda nada jaja/

Maka: Y PORQUE YO LLEVO PUESTA TU POLERA… soul… que paso... a noche?

Soul: /Esto será divertido/

Soul se levanto del suelo y se acerca a la cama de Maka, quien retrocedía con nerviosismo provocando que soul sonriera mas cuando Maka choca con la pared soul se acerca mas aprisionándola entre la pared y el

Maka: Soul…que… paso?

Soul: No puedo creer que se te allá olvidado algo tan importante

Maka: Que… algo importante…?

Soul: si, que no dicen la chicas que nunca olvidan el mejor momento de su vida

Maka: (sonrojo) soul… tú y yo…

Soul: Y eso que tu me pedias que continuara

Maka: Yo?!

Soul: Si makita~

Maka: Ósea que tu y yo…

Soul: ?

Maka: que tu y yo lo…

Soul:(riéndose) CLARO QUE NO TONTA JAJAJAJA

Maka: Entonces que hago con tu polera puesta?

Soul: Blair te la puso para que no te sintieras incomoda

Maka: Y que haces tu sin nada además de tus bóxer?

Soul: Tenia calor

Maka: Y que haces tu en mi cama?

Soul: Tu me pediste que me quedara

Maka: YO!?

Soul: si tu (se acerca al oído de maka) tu fuiste que me pediste que me quedara contigo cariño~

Maka:(sonrojo) (Cariño?) Mentiroso yo no pude a verte pedido eso

Soul: Sabia que dirías eso así que lo grave

Maka: Lo grabaste?

Soul: Si mira (saca su celular)

Soul pone el video mientras que Maka se queda viéndolo en shock con las mejillas sonrojadas cosa que provoco que soul sonriera

Soul: Lo ves traviesa no es mi culpa

Maka: Pero yo… / QUE VERGUNZA/

Soul: Tranquila no pasa nada… no me molesta que mi Novia me pida que duerma con ella (sonrisa)

Maka: S…si

Soul: Sera mejor levantarse que llegaremos tarde

Maka: bien pero sal de mi cuarto

Soul: Cámbiate tranquila no te preocupes no hay mucho que ver (se ríe)

Maka: MAKA-CHOP… soul idiota

Maka saca a rastras a soul que estaba inconsciente cuando lo saco lo dejo afuera de la puerta. Maka entro y se puso su nuevo guarda ropas, se lo puso ( autor: Perdón es que con lo de la ropa no e tenido imaginación) Y abrió la puerta encontrándose con soul aun desmayado

Maka: Soul despierta llegaremos tarde por tu culpa

Soul:….

Maka: Soul despierta ya!

Soul: 5 minutos mas mami

Maka:(Maka lo agarra del cuello acercándose a su oído mientras que sonríe) Amor despierta~

Soul: Maka? (Soul abrió los ojos rápidamente algo sonrojado)

Maka: Hasta que despiertas

Soul: mm si (ve que esta muy cerca del rostro de Maka) Que pensabas Maka despertarme con un beso? Porque no me importaría (sonríe)

Maka: (lo suelta cosa que ase que soul vuelva a caer al suelo) q…que yo no… iba a besarte

Soul: (Se para) Pero no tiene nada de malo… Recuerda que la apuesta implica todo lo de ser novios

Maka: (sonrojo) Y?

Soul: Que quiero que MI novia me de un beso de los buenos días (sonríe) lo aras?

Maka: Esta bien pero solo uno

Soul: S…SI! /No pensé que lo aria mejor para mi/

Maka: Cierra los ojos

Soul: No me golpearas cierto?

Maka: No

Soul: OK (cierra los ojos)

Maka se acerca despacio a soul quien esperaba ansioso ya no quedaban centímetros soul sentía el aliento cálido de Maka en su boca mientras que maka se preparo y….

Maka: Listo (voltea sonrojada)

Soul: Eso no se vale Maka eso fue un beso en la mejilla

Maka: No especificaste donde (sonríe)

Soul: Mala /me gusto pero hubiera preferido un beso en lo labios/

Maka: Mejor deja de quejarte y anda a vestirte /¿esta decepcionado? ¿en verdad quería que lo besara?/

Soul: Ya voy

Maka empezó a preparar el desayuno mientras que soul se iba a cambiar, Cuando salió del cuarto Maka sirvió el desayuno Se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

* * *

**_BUENO ESTO ES TODO POR HOY AMIGOS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS ^_^_**

**_Yo: Que ternuras _**

**_Soul: (Cerca de mi oído) Oye hubieras echo que Maka me besara_**

**_Maka: (Sonrojo)_**

**_Yo: Pero lo hiso _**

**_Soul: Me refiero en lo labios_**

**_Yo: Tranquilos los dos ya abra un beso no sean impacientes_**

**_Soul/Maka: (Sonrojo)_**

**_Yo: jajajaja se pusieron como tomates _**

**_Soul: Ha como si me importara_**

**_Yo: A si que no te importa besar a Maka… entonces que tal que en vez de besar a soul, Maka besa a no se a otro ¬w¬_**

**_Soul: NO_**

**_Yo: Porque Owo_**

**_Soul: Porque…porque...mmm…_**

**_Maka: Ya basta los dos dejen de decidir a quien besare_**

**_Yo: Lo siento Maka…BUENO ESPERO EQUE NO AYA SIDO ABURRIDO ME DESPIDO BYE BYE_**

**_Maka/soul: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP DE…UNA APUESTA DE CORAZON _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Una Apuesta de Corazon**

**Capitulo 7 "Un visitante inesperado" **

**En el Capitulo Anterior**

**Soul: Que quiero que MI novia me de un beso de los buenos días (sonríe) lo aras?**

**Maka: Esta bien pero solo uno**

**Soul: S…SI! /No pensé que lo aria mejor para mi/**

**Maka: Cierra los ojos**

**Soul: No me golpearas cierto?**

**Maka: No**

**Soul: OK (cierra los ojos)**

**Maka se acerca despacio a soul quien esperaba ansioso ya no quedaban centímetros soul sentía el aliento cálido de Maka en su boca mientras que maka se preparo y….**

**Maka: Listo (voltea sonrojada)**

**Soul: Eso no se vale Maka eso fue un beso en la mejilla **

**Maka: No especificaste donde (sonríe)**

**Soul: Mala /me gusto pero hubiera preferido un beso en lo labios/**

**Maka: Mejor deja de quejarte y anda a vestirte /¿esta decepcionado? ¿en verdad quería que lo besara?/**

**Soul: Ya voy **

**Maka empezó a preparar el desayuno mientras que soul se iba a cambiar, Cuando salió del cuarto Maka sirvió el desayuno Se sentaron y empezaron a comer**

* * *

Toc- Toc

Maka: Yo voy

Maka se paro y fue a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió estaba el cartero

Cartero: la..sñr Maka albarn?

Maka: si soy yo

Cartero: Aquí tiene (le entrega las cartas)

Soul:dvj qui w fds en w bd era qw dgkj maka? (con la boca llena)

Maka: Soul no hables con la boca llena

Soul:(traga) pregunte que quien era Maka

Maka: El cartero

Soul: Alguna novedad?

Maka: mmm déjame ver (revisa)

Soul: y?

Maka: lo mismo de siempre.. publicidad….

Soul: ya veo

Soul termina y se levanta de la mesa dejando su plato y los lavo. Cuando termino vio una carta en la puerta

Soul: Y esta (recoge la carta) oye Maka aquí hay una carta para ti

Maka: De quien es?

Soul:(ve la carta) deee.. Len

Maka: (Feliz) DE LEN?!

Soul: Qui…

Maka corrió hacia soul y le arrebato la carta de las manos y abrió rápidamente la carta

Maka: (lee la carta) VIENE A VISITARME?

Soul: Maka…

Maka: Y YO AQUÍ PARADA COMO TONTA TENGO QUE LIMPIAR

Soul: Limpiar? /pero si esta limpia además quien es Len? / MAKA

Maka: Que pasa no ves que no hay tiempo anda muévete y limpia

Soul: si,si como digas pero quien demonio es Len?

Maka:(sonrojo) es… alguien muy importante para…mi

Soul:(ceño fruncido) Así con que alguien importante ee?

Maka: soul el es…(tocan la puerta)

Soul: Luego me dices

Cuando soul abre la puerta se encuentra a un chico Rubio, alto, ojos azules

Soul: si?

Chico: Busco a Maka albarn

Soul: quien la busca?

Chico: Len akimoto

Cuando Maka escucho el nombre del chico corrió a la puerta viendo al chico con una sonrisa

Maka:…Len…

Len: Hola Maka (sonríe)

Maka:(se lanza a Len) LEN TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO

Soul: (enojado) WTF?

Maka: En donde has estado todo este tiempo? (soltándose de Len)

Len: Pues por allí tu sabes viajando

Maka: jajaja

Soul: EJEM EJEM

Maka: A es cierto, soul el es Len, Len el es soul mi compañero y…

Soul: Y **SU **novio (mirándolo desafiante)

Len:(ceño fruncido) mucho gusto soul

Soul: pues el gusto no es mutuo

Maka: SOUL!

Len: jajaja (finge una sonrisa) que Gracioso es tu novio Maka (mirando a soul)

Soul: Jajaja no estaba siendo gracioso (devolviendo la mirada)

Soul y Len se miraban con el ceño fruncido Maka los miraba con cansancio y el ceño levemente fruncido

Maka: Bueno pasa

Len: si

Cuando pasan Len se sienta en el sillón mientras que Maka se sienta a su lado y en pisan a hablar y soul se les queda viendo con el ceño fruncido

Maka:(Sonriendo) Y cuantos días te quedaras?

Len: Por una semana

Maka: Tan poco tiempo pensé que te quedarías mas tiempo (desilusionada)

Len: Es que yo tengo que viajar a Roma

Maka: Roma?

Len: Si mi madre me ha llamado necesita que este allí

Maka: Ya veo… espero que te la pases bien aquí mientras tanto

Len: Contigo me la paso genial

Maka: (Sonrisa) No digas eso…

Len: Jajajaja que tierna

Soul no aguanto mas y camino hacia Maka y Len sentándose al lado de Maka

Len: / Que celoso salió este chico/

Soul: continúen hablando

Len: /Sera divertido jugar un rato/ Oye makita~

Maka: si? /Makita? Hace mucho que no me dice así/

Soul:/MAKITA?!/ (enojo)

Len: Recuerdas lo bien que la pasábamos **juntos**

Maka: A si…lo recuerdo muy bien

Soul: Lo pasaban bien juntos no?

Len: si mucho (sonriendo y mirando a Maka) en especial cuando fuimos…

Soul:(frunciendo el ceño) cuando fueron que? Maka respóndeme que fuiste de este chico?

Maka: Soul Len es mi…

Len: su Ex novio

Soul: QUE?

Len: Si Maka fue mi novia (mirando a soul con una sonrisa burlona)

Soul: Es cierto Maka?

Maka: si pero es que el es…

Len: Su mejor amigo de la infancia y creció el amor jejeje

Maka:(se acerca al oído de Len) Len porque le dijiste eso?

Len:(también susurrando en el oído de Maka) Acaso no es cierto?

Maka: Si lo es pero…

Soul al sentirse ignorado por los dos pone su mano en la cintura de Maka atrayéndola mas a el, Maka solo se sonrojo y Len solo lo miraba con gracia

Soul: Lastima para ti que ahora Maka es **MI** novia

Maka: Soul…tu…podrías

Soul: Si cariño?

Maka: /cariño?/ me podrías dejar a solas con Len

Soul: Porque?

Maka: soul… Quiero decirle algo privado venga por favor

Soul: Bien…pero (se acerca a Maka y le besa la mejilla) si pasa algo llámame ¿ok?

Len: Tranquilo no me la voy a comer

Soul: Eso espero.. (se acerca a Len con voz terrorífica) Le ases algo a Maka te juro que no vuelves a ver la luz del sol…entendido?

Len:(ojos abiertos) S..Si

Soul se separa de Len con una sonrisa y se va a su cuarto. Len quedo en shock y Maka sin comprender el porque Len estaba así

Maka: Len te pasa algo malo?

Len: Maka..

Maka: Dime?

Len: Tu novio no es un asesino o algo así?

Maka: jajajajaja claro que no porque lo preguntas?

Len: por nada… tu lo amas?

Maka:(sonrojo) s...si

Len: Ya veo… Maka quiero decirte algo..

Maka: si

Len: Necesito tu ayuda (sonrojo)

Maka: que pasa

* * *

**CON SOUL POV:**

Ase mas de 10 minutos que deje a Maka con ese chico en el salón.. ¿Qué es tan importante que quieres decirle a Len?

**_Tal vez estén recordando el tiempo que estuvieron juntos _**

Genial.. tu otra vez que fastidio

**_Oye tu eres el que se siente inseguro no te desquites conmigo_**

Y… en serio crees que estén hablando de eso?

**_Lo mas seguro es que estén hablando de ello Evans o quizás aun se aman y quieren volver _**

QUE no eso no se puede Maka es mi novia

**_Es tu novia por una apuesta ya que el señor cool no se atrevió a decirle lo que siente que cobarde _**

NO SOY COBARDE, es solo que yo… Da igual pero..

**_Agg porque no mejor lo ves tu mismo_**

Me estas diciendo que los Espié?

**_Si! Es molesto que tengas estas preguntas que surgen a cada segundo en tu mente _**

JA es tu problema, pero pensándolo mejor no tiene nada de malo que valla a ver en total estoy en mi casa

Me paro despacio de la cama dirigiéndome a la puerta me siento nervioso, me relajo y empiezo a abrir la puerta despacio pero cuando ya se pudo ver el salón escucho que Maka habla

-No! espera Len bájate- abro mas la puerta para fijarme que…LEN ESTA SOBRE MAKA!

**_WOW que fiel es tu novia Evans, te lo dije_**

CALLATE no ves que Maka lo esta empujando pero ese imbécil no se le quita de encima! Ya va a ver

* * *

**FIN DEL SOUL POV:::**

Maka seguía forcejeando para que Len se le quitara de encima pero no consiguió nada

Maka:..Len..bas..ta… bájate pesas mucho

Len: No hasta que digas que si

Maka: Ya dije que no

Len: vamos ma…( En ese momento Len avía caído al piso) Pero que..

Soul: Te dije que no le hicieras nada a Maka (enojado)

Soul se acercaba a Len con intenciones de golpearlo pero fue detenido por Maka quien lo pesco del brazo

Maka: Tranquilo soul…

Soul: No lo defiendas Maka! No vez que este tipo se quería aprovechar de ti!

Len:(levantándose) Oye yo no le iba a ser nada a Maka!

Soul: Si claro entonces porque estabas arriba suyo!

Maka: Fue un malentendido

Soul: con que un malentendido ee

Len: soul yo solo quería convencer a Maka de…

Soul: De que fuera tu novia? Que volvieran a salir? Que aun la quieres? Eee pues lo siento pero ella es MI NOVIA!

Maka: (sonrojo) soul…

Len: JA NO ME INPORTA IDIOTA!

Soul: QUE DIJISTE!

Maka: MAKA-CHOP

Soul/Len: X_X

Blair: Nia~ Ya llegue Maka-chan… ara ara que paso aquí

Maka:(suspiro) no preguntes y ayúdame a dejarlo en mi habitación

Blair:Nia~ pero los dos juntos?

Maka: Pensándolo mejor deja a Len en mi habitación y yo dejare a soul en el suyo

Blair: Nia~! (se lleva a Len)

Maka: (Suspiro) ay soul que voy a ser contigo? /no tienes por qué preocuparte…además porque e pone Tan celoso? Será posible/

* * *

**EN LA TARDE EN EL CUARTO DE MAKA-**

Len se encontraba en la cama de Maka, poco a poco empezó a despertar viendo un cuarto que no era el suyo hasta que recordó que se avía desmayado producto de un Maka-chop

Len:mmm que dolor de cabeza pensé que Maka avía dejado esa manía de golpear con sus libros… bueno mejor me levanto

Blair:(entrando a la habitación) ya despertaste Nia~

Len:mm quien eres tu

Blair: Nia Yo soy Blair y tu como te llamas

Len: Yo soy Len Akimoto un gusto

Blair: Nia~ (sonriendo)

Len: Oye Blair ase cuanto que estas con soul y maka?

Blair: ase muchos años

Len: Te puedo preguntar algo?

Blair: Nia~

Len: Soul.. soul es agresivo con maka? Ose el la a golpeado?

Blair: porque dices eso?

Len: Solo responde dime la verdad

Blair: (rie) Claro que no soul-kun NUNCA le a levantado la mano a Maka-chan

Len: es que se nota que es agresivo

Blair: No es agresivo solo es que es muy celoso nada mas pero nunca a golpeado a Maka-chan ya que según el Un chico cool No golpea a las mujeres

Len: ya veo con que solo es celoso /con razón se comporta así/ bueno gracias Blair

Blair: de nada Nia~

Len: menos mal /pero será mejor verificarlo por mi cuenta/ (susurro) no ver hasta creer

Len camino hacia la salida y abrió la puerta cuando se encontraba en el salón busco la habitación de soul solo vio dos así que fue la que se encontraba mas cerca de el pero cuando abrió la puerta esta era el baño fue por la otra y despacio abrió la puerta encontrándose a Maka abrazada por soul

Len:/ wow de que me perdí/

* * *

**BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DE HOY MIS MAS SINSERAS DISCULPAS POR NO HAVER ACTUALIZADO, LA PRIMERA ES QUE NO ME DEJABAN DE MANDAR TAREA Y ME SAQUE MALA NOTA Y ME CASTIGARON TT_TT PORLO QUE NO PUDE ESCRIBIR Y LA OTRA PORQUE NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA DE NADA -w-**

**BUENO RECIBI UN COMENTARIO DE Rebeca18 QUE SI PONIA A KID CON ALGUIEN PUES SI LO ARE PERO NO ME E DECIDO EN FACEBOOK ALGUNOS ME DIJIERON QUE LO PUSIERA CON CRONA Y OTRAS CON PATTY ASI QUE … QUE ME DICEN USTEDES?**

**Yo: Uf que cansada estoy**

**Soul: Pero amenos ya serán vacaciones **

**Yo: SI! Asi podre actualizar más rápido **

**Maka: No se de que te quejas si aunque te quitaron el computador usaste el celular ¬¬**

**Soul: no cambio mucho la cosa ¬¬**

**Yo: que crueles son TTOTT**

**Soul: Bueno, pero dime algo**

**Yo: Dime soul~**

**Soul: Porque pusiste a ese idiota ¬¬**

**Yo: No es ningún idiota tu lo eres ¬¬**

**Maka: tranquilos los dos pero ay algo que me molesta**

**Yo: Que cosa te molesta Owo?**

**Maka: para empezar (suspira) PORQUE SIEMPRE QUE VOY A HABLAR ME INTERRUMPEN SOUL O LEN?**

**Yo: jejeje hay una razón pero la veras luego**

**Maka: (inflando las mejillas)**

**Yo: BUENO ESTO ES TODO ESPERO NO LES AYA DISGUSTADO LOS VEO EN OTRO CAPITULO DE **

**Soul/Maka: UNA APUESTA DE CORAZON!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Una apuesta de Corazón_**

**_…_**

**_Capitulo 8 "interrupciones"_**

**_En el capitulo anterior:_**

**_Blair: Nia~ (sonriendo)_**

**_Len: Oye Blair ase cuanto que estas con soul y maka?_**

**_Blair: ase muchos años _**

**_Len: Te puedo preguntar algo?_**

**_Blair: Nia~_**

**_Len: Soul.. soul es agresivo con maka? Ose el la a golpeado?_**

**_Blair: porque dices eso?_**

**_Len: Solo responde dime la verdad_**

**_Blair: (rie) Claro que no soul-kun NUNCA le a levantado la mano a Maka-chan _**

**_Len: es que se nota que es agresivo_**

**_Blair: No es agresivo solo es que es muy celoso nada mas pero nunca a golpeado a Maka-chan ya que según el Un chico cool No golpea a las mujeres _**

**_Len: ya veo con que solo es celoso /con razón se comporta así/ bueno gracias Blair _**

**_Blair: de nada Nia~ _**

**_ Len: menos mal /pero será mejor verificarlo por mi cuenta/ (susurro) no ver hasta creer _**

**_Len camino hacia la salida y abrió la puerta cuando se encontraba en el salón busco la habitación de soul solo vio dos así que fue la que se encontraba mas cerca de el pero cuando abrió la puerta esta era el baño fue por la otra y despacio abrió la puerta encontrándose a Maka abrazada por soul _**

**_Len:/ wow de que me perdí/_**

* * *

**_Flack back-_**

Después de que Maka le diera a soul y a Len un Maka-chop y Blair se llevara a Len al cuarto de Maka ,ella se dirigió con soul desmayado al cuarto de su compañero

Al llegar lo tiro (NA: Literalmente -_-) cosa que provoco que soul se quejara entre inconciencia y sueño pero lo que extraño a Maka fue que el No se despertó

Maka: Este tiene el sueño pesado o que le pasa?

Maka se acerca a soul y lo mueve intentando despertarlo pero no consiguió nada, soul continuo durmiendo

Maka: Creo que esta vez lo deje en coma -.-Uu

* * *

**MAKA PDV:-**

Por más que trato de mover a soul no consigo nada pero no creo haberlo golpeado tan fuerte para dejarlo en coma cierto? Si fuera así entonces Len también… genial no podría ser mejor este día?!

Me quedo pensando que no me di cuenta el momento en que me había sentado en la orilla de la cama de soul, cuando al fin salgo lo veo y no pude evitar escapar una risita se veía Tan lindo con esa sonrisa y con un hilito de saliva saliendo de la comisura de sus labios

-soul..- sonrió al verlo e inconscientemente le acaricio el cabello blanco si supieras lo mucho que te amo pero tú no sientes lo mismo que yo…

Me siento feliz al pensar que tú y yo al fin somos novios lo había esperado por mucho tiempo y soy muy feliz que mi sueño se está haciendo realidad pero solo a medias porque tu solo estás conmigo por la apuesta si tu Dichosa apuesta tuya que me ase que sonría como Una boba, pero si no se te hubiera ocurrido esto… de seguro seguiríamos siendo amigos

Pero al menos podría intentarlo no? No pierdo nada con intentar enamorarte o que hacer que sientas algo por mi tengo que aprovechar esta oportunidad que kami-sama me ha dado pero y si no lo logro… NO ESPERA, YO SOY MAKA ALBARN como en los exámenes que siempre he sacado 10 esta no será la primera que pierda, Daré mi mayor esfuerzo

-Maka…- Separo rápidamente mi mano de su cabello para mirarlo asustada pero para mi sorpresa el seguía Durmiendo

-No me asustes así- suspiro despacio para solo mirarte que te movías inquieto me rio un poco pareces un niño pequeño

-Maka…- Me vuelves a llamar… acaso soul está soñando conmigo? No puedo evitar sonrojarme

-dime soul…- me acerco a tu rostro lentamente no se porque lo hice pero qué más da

-Maka...No…- yo que?

- chica violenta- De allí se quedo quieto mientras que yo solo que me enfurecía mas y mas

-Como que violenta!- lo dije casi gritando me las vas a pagar Evans

-mmm- vi como soul al fin abría un ojo para luego mirarme con mi "Amigo" de hojas

-Espera… que intentas hacer?!- Me dijo retrocediendo

-ASI QUE SOY UNA VIOLENTA EE?!- Me acerque Rápidamente a el

-Maka- no mas espera soul

-MAKA-CHOP!- con eso concluyo su mirada ya que ahora estaba en el piso con una marca de mi queridísimo "Amigo"

-Baka ¬¬-

**FIN DEL MAKA PDV-**

* * *

Después de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron Maka se quedó sentada en la cama de soul leyendo esperando a que despertara su compañero que estaba en el piso y que poco a poco empezaba a despertar

Soul: mmm no tenías que hacer eso Maka mira que poco temperamento tienes (se sentó en su cama a una distancia prudente de la Rubia)

Maka: Eso te pasa por idiota (sin dejar de mirar su libro)

Soul: Pero ya me avías aturdido hace un rato mira que me voy a quedar sin neuronas

Maka: Pensé que ya no tenías (mirándolo con cara burlona)

Soul: Que graciosa (molesto)

Maka: Bueno, pero ahora me puedes explicar que te paso con Len hace Rato?

Soul: Que pasa con ese Idiota (mirado hacia otro lado con el ceño levemente fruncido)

Maka: No lo llames así

Soul: Ya te vas a poner a defenderlo!

Maka: claro es mi...

Soul: Lo se, lo se tu amigo y tu… ex , maka te puedo preguntar algo?

Maka: claro

Soul: A ti… te sigue gustando Len?

Maka:(Sonrojo) QUE! Claro que no soul!

Soul: (se acerca a Maka) segura?

Maka:(Maka se sonroja por la corta distancia entre ella y soul) S…Si

Soul: (se acerca más a Maka y sonríe) mmm el té ha Besado?

Maka: (sonrojo) QUE?!

Soul: (serio) Responde Maka con la verdad /Di que no más vale que digas que no o de lo contrario le parto la cara a ese estupido/

Maka: (sonrojándose y agachando la cara) Bueno… él y yo nunca nos hemos besado /COMO ME VAS A PREGUNTAR ESO SOUL NO BAKA!/

Soul: (levantando la cara de Maka) lo dices en serio no me estas engañando?

Maka: si … yo no he besado a nadie /Mira lo que me ases decir/

Soul sonríe y se acerca más a Maka que Retrocede y estuvo a punto de Caerse a no ser por soul que la sujeto y la abrazo dejando a una Maka sonrojada y a un soul ocultando su cara en el cuello de la chica

Soul: maka

Maka: S..Si?

Soul: Yo seré el único que te de un beso

**FIN DEL FLACK BACK -**

* * *

Mientras soul y Maka se quedaron abrazados no notaron que alguien abría la puerta y los vio muy sorprendidos

Len: /wow De que me perdí?/

Soul ajeno a que era vigilado se separa de Maka sin perder el abrazo la miro con una sonrisa mientras Maka solo lo miraba sonrojada

Soul: (acercándose a la oreja de Maka)Te ves Linda así… sonrojada

Maka: Soul yo..

Maka no pudo continuar al ver a soul acercándose a su cara por lo que solo se quedó quieta esperando

Maka:/Me va a besar!/

Voz: MAKA DONDE ESTAS?!

Maka y soul se separaron Rápidamente sonrojados Maka estaba más roja que un tomate y soul estaba molesto por la persona que los avía interrumpido

Maka: Estoy aquí! (apenas gritando)

Miraron la puerta donde ingresaba Len con cara de inocente aun sabiendo lo que iba a pasar en ese momento

Maka: Para que me necesitas Len? (forzando una sonrisa) /Estuve a punto de besarme con SOUL! A no ser por Len/

Len: (nervioso ) Yo… yo pues… /Y ahora que digo/ te quería preguntar si tienes.. Comida! Si eso!

Soul: solo venias a eso! En ese caso hubieras ido a la cocina a ver, no tenías que venir aquí (enojado)

Len: Al parecer si interrumpí algo

Maka: NO!

Soul: SI!

Los dos chicos se miraron Maka lo miro sonrojada mientras que soul con el ceño fruncido y Len solo los miraba con una gotita estilo anime

Maka: Bueno, voy a preparar algo (se para y sale del cuarto de soul)

Allí solo se quedaron soul y Len mirándose en un silencio Incomodo Len se acercó a soul a una distancia prudente mientras que el solo miraba los pasos de Len

Len: Oye

Soul: Que quieres?

Len: Hablar contigo

Soul: De que quieres hablar?

Len: De que crees tu?

* * *

**SOUL PDV:-**

Al fin iba a besar a Maka a unos centímetros y quien llega a estropear todo? pues LEN… Kami-sama que te e echo para que me tortures así ya tengo suficiente con los pervertidos del shibusen… Es Enserio necesito un descanso.

Después de que el idiota de Len interrumpiera y Maka se fuera de mi habitación me quede solo con El que le pasa por que no se va

**_Si que estas enfadado Evans _**

_Cállate no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo _

**_Valla no te desquites conmigo mira que yo no fui quien interrumpió tu momento con tu hermosa "novia"_**

_… mejor vete a molestar a otro lado _

**_Esta bien pero solo por ahora _**

Que molesto es tener a ese maldito diablo no deja de fastidiarme esto no es cool para nada cool

-Oye- se me olvido que Len seguía aquí

-Que quieres?- le digo con un poco de molestia en mi voz

-Hablar contigo- me dijo serio

-De que quieres hablar?- el idiota se me acercaba pero yo solo lo mire

-De que crees tu?- No será de Maka cierto?

-No se dime tu- ya capte obviamente que quiere que hablemos de ella

- (suspiro) De Maka -

Bueno si me voy a quedar un rato con él porque no mejor me acomodo no sé por qué pero algo me dice que esto me va a molestar… genial…

**FIN DEL SOUL PDV-**

* * *

Soul: que tiene Maka

Len: mira soul no tengo nada contra ti pero quiero que me respondas algo… tu amas a Maka?

Soul:(Sonrojo) a… A qué viene esa… pregunta?

Len: (Serio) Responde

Soul: no tengo porque responderte eso! (ceño fruncido)

Len: Ósea que no te gusta /qué fácil es hacerlo enojar -_-)

Soul: Yo no he dicho eso! /Que le pasa a este tipo/

Len: Entonces la quieres

Soul: tampoco te he dicho eso

Len: Puedes responder la maldita pregunta!

Soul: ya tranquilo quieres la respuesta pues te responderé

Len:/Al fin/

Soul: Yo.. si la quiero.. por algo soy su novio no /Porque tengo que darle explicaciones a este!/

Len: Ya veo

Soul: Eso es todo? (mirando hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo)

Len: Mira soul yo quiero mucho a Maka y no permitiré que la lastimen si lo haces te arrepentirás (con un poco de enojo en su voz)

Soul: Me estas amenazando? (parándose) /Que se cre este idiota para hablarme así/

Len: Tómalo como quieras pero si la lastimas te juro que... te la arrebatare…

Soul:(Se acerca a Len con el ceño fruncido) Mira yo no le aria daño a Maka porque La amo y no dejare que nadie me la quite.. Escuchaste!

Len:(sonríe) si escuche /bueno me podre ir tranquilo/

De ese momento Len camina a la puerta y sale dejando a soul parado con el ceño fruncido, soul al darse cuenta de que estaba solo se dejó caer al piso algo enojado y sobre todo Sonrojado

Soul:(suspiro) Esto no es cool…

* * *

**CON MAKA Y LEN-**

Maka estaba en la cocina preparando algo de merienda cuando aparece Len por detrás y la asusta haciendo que Maka de un pequeño respingo

Maka: A eres tu Len me asustaste

Len: jajaajajaja

Maka: Y soul?

Len:(pensativo) mmm continua en su cuarto

Maka: ya veo… por cierto toma (le da un emparedado a Len)

(N.A: perdón si lo escribí mal -_-UU pero no sé cómo les dirán en otros países ^w^)

Len: gracias

Maka también coge un emparedado y lo empieza a comer hasta que aparece soul con sus pantalones vaqueros y una ramera Blanca y camina hacia ellos sin mirar a Maka ni a Len

Maka: Te pasa algo malo soul?

Soul no dice nada y solo camina hacia la mesa donde están los emparedados y coge uno para engullirlo en silencio

Maka: Oye soul te estoy hablando (sin tener respuesta alguna de soul) agggg

Len: Déjalo Maka al parecer a tu noviecito no tiene modales

Soul: cállate… (Sin mirarlo)

Len: Bueno Maka ya me tengo que ir

Maka: QUE!?

Soul: ya era tiempo /que alegría/

Maka: MAKA-CHOP

Maka deja a soul con un pequeño chorrito de sangre que salía de su cabeza mientras que Len solo miraba con una gotita en su cara

Maka: Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo (agachando la mirada triste)

Len se acerca a Maka y le levanta el mentón para que ella pueda verlo a los ojos

Len: Tranquila Maka no me iré aun solo voy a visitar a alguien nada más aún me tendrán que soportar tu y tu "Amable" novio además que… (se acerca al oído de Maka para susurrarle) _aun no me has dado una Respuesta…_

Maka: … yo…

Maka no dice nada ya que unos brazos la rodean por detrás alejándola de Len, Maka voltea y ve a soul que miraba a Len con un pequeño ceño fruncido

Len: que rápido te recuperas

Soul: que no te ibas?

Len: Tranquilo ya me voy jajajajaja … bye maka-chan (sonriendo a Maka para luego mirar a soul con una sonrisa falsa y mostrando un tic en su ceja tratando de evitar que se frunza) adiós soul…

Maka: Adiós Len (sonriéndole)

Soul: si, si ya vete

Len camina hacia la puerta y da una última mirada hacia la pareja y abre la puerta y se marcha del departamento

Maka: Porque tienes que ser tan malo con Len el no te a echo nada

Soul: si lo ha hecho

Maka: Que cosa?

Soul: fue el primero… (le da la vuelta a Maka quien quedo contra su pecho)

Maka: soul…(Sonrojo)

Soul: (susurrando) fue el primero Chico quien recibió…. TU MAKA-CHOP! Como puede ser que el fuera el primero!

Maka: (escondiendo su cara) Tranquilo soul no serás el primero… PERO SI SERAS EL ULTIMO

Soul: HE?

Maka: MAKA-CHOP!

Maka con el enojo camino hacia el plato donde quedo solo un emparedado, lo engullo rápidamente mientras soul se paraba aun adolorido y se acercó a Maka y la abraza

Soul: No es eso solamente

Maka: Que mas? (sin mirarlo a la cara)

Soul: (levantado el mentón de Maka sonriéndole para acercarse al oído de Maka) _También fue el primero en ser tu novio _

Maka: (sonrojo furiosamente) soul…

Soul se empezó a acercar a la cara de Maka lentamente mientras que ella solo se sonrojo aún más (si es posible) pero no se movió cuando soul estaba a solo unos centímetros de sus labios..

Soul: Maka…

Maka: Soul…

Maka cerró los ojos y soul empezó a rozarse con los labios de Maka mandando fuertes descargas a sus cuerpos y…

RING- RING- RING

Ambos se separaron sonrojados al escuchar el teléfono maka se separó lentamente de soul y con pasos torpes se dirigió al molesto Teléfono

Soul: /Es enserio, ya son dos beses… por kami-sama que te e echo para que me agás sufrir así!/

Maka: Halo?... A Chrona eres tú…

Soul: (mira al teléfono que sostenía maka) / Ya me las vas a pagar/

Maka: QUE?! COMO?!, CUANDO, DONDE?

Maka empezó a hacer preguntas a Chrona mientras soul se le quedo viendo con algo de curiosidad pero cuando se iba a acercar ve como Maka deja el teléfono en su lugar

Soul: Maka pasa algo?

Maka: (con una sonrisa terrorífica) Jeejejeje… kid me las vas a pagar (saca su libro y acaricia la tapa)

Soul: Kid? /Que le habrá dicho Chrona? Pero como lo dice Maka más vale a Kid no aparecerse delante de ella/

Maka: (aun riéndose maléfica y con su libro) jajaja

* * *

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY, LES QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE AUN CONTINÚAN LEYENDO MI HISTORIA PERO LO VOLVERÉ A REPETIR NO DEJARE ESTA HISTORIA SIN CONCLUIR TAL VEZ ME DEMORE PERO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO PERO PARA ESO DEBO PEDIRLE A MI ENEMIGA (MATEMÁTICA) QUE AMAGOS TREGUA PARA QUE NO ME CASTIGUEN Y ASÍ PODER SEGUIR **

**POR OTRO LADO LES AGRADEZCO MUCHICIMO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME ASEN MUY FELIZ ^w^ **

**A POR CIERTO Chrome Rokudo Y Noemi-senpai yuppiiii LES QUIERO DECIR PRIMERO A **

**Chrome Rokudo TRANQUILA SEGUIRÉ ASÍ QUE NO SERA NECESARIO QUE ME DES UN AMI-CHOP JEJEJE ^w^**

**Noemi-senpai yuppiiii JEJEJE CONTENTE Y POR FAVOR NO MATES A LEN QUE EL LES DARÁ UNA SORPRESITA JEJ**

**Yo: al fin **

**Soul: te demoraste**

**Yo: Lo siento no fue mi intención T-T **

**Maka: No le regañes soul o-ó**

**Soul: No la estoy regañando ¬¬**

**Yo: déjalo maka en todo caso el sera quien paguara las consecuencias ¬w¬**

**Soul: -_-uU**

**Maka: Por cierto de que se trata tu proximo capitulo?**

**Yo: a verdad se me olvido decir que el próximo capitulo sera un Kid X chrona **

**Maka: En verdad *.***

**Soul: Por que?**

**Yo: porque e dejado de lado a ellos dos y que hacen una linda pareja ademas no loso se tratara de ustedes dos ¬¬**

**Soul: como digas ¬¬**

**Maka: mm ya veo **

**Yo: Pasa algo malo maka?**

**Maka: es que bueno tengo... hambre**

**Yo: Yo tambien... vamos a comer!**

**Maka/Soul: SI!**

**Yo: COMEREMOS HASTA DESFALLECER **

**Maka/soul: SI!**

**Yo: DEJAREMOS SIN COMIDA AL RESTAURANTE!**

**Maka/soul: SI!**

**Yo: Y PAGARA SOUL!**

**Maka/Soul: SI!**

**Soul: Espera QUE!**

**Yo: Bueno vamonos ¬w¬ **

**soul: como que pagare yo!**

**Yo: nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de apuesta de corazon SAYONARA**

**Soul: NO ME IGNORES!**


End file.
